The present invention is in the field of medicinal chemistry and relates to compounds that are protein kinase inhibitors, compositions containing such compounds and methods of use. More particularly, this invention relates to compounds that are inhibitors of GSK-3 and Aurora-2 protein kinases. The invention also relates to methods of treating diseases associated with these protein kinases, such as diabetes, cancer and Alzheimer""s disease.
The search for new therapeutic agents has been greatly aided in recent years by better understanding of the structure of enzymes and other biomolecules associated with target diseases. One important class of enzymes that has been the subject of extensive study is the protein kinases.
Protein kinases mediate intracellular signal transduction. They do this by effecting a phosphoryl extracellular and other stimuli cause a variety of cellular responses to occur inside the cell. Examples of such stimuli include environmental and chemical stress signals (e.g. osmotic shock, heat shock, ultraviolet radiation, bacterial endotoxin, H2O2), cytokines (e.g. interleukin-1 (IL-1) and tumor necrosis factor xcex1 (TNF-xcex1)), and growth factors (e.g. granulocyte macrophage-colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF), and fibroblast growth factor (FGF). An extracellular stimulus may effect one or more cellular responses related to cell growth, migration, differentiation, secretion of hormones, activation of transcription factors, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, control of protein synthesis and regulation of cell cycle.
Many diseases are associated with abnormal cellular responses triggered by protein kinase-mediated events. These diseases include autoimmune diseases, inflammatory diseases, neurological and neurodegenerative diseases, cancer, cardiovascular diseases, allergies and asthma, Alzheimer""s disease or hormone-related diseases. Accordingly, there has been a substantial effort in medicinal chemistry to find protein kinase inhibitors that are effective as therapeutic agents.
Aurora-2 is a serine/threonine protein kinase that has been implicated in human cancer, such as colon, breast and other solid tumors. This kinase is believed to be involved in protein phosphorylation events that regulate the cell cycle. Specifically, Aurora-2 may play a role in controlling the accurate segregation of chromosomes during mitosis. Misregulation of the cell cycle can lead to cellular proliferation and other abnormalities. In human colon cancer tissue, the aurora-2 protein has been found to be overexpressed. See Bischoff et al., EMBO J., 1998, 17, 3052-3065; Schumacher et al., J. Cell Biol., 1998, 143, 1635-1646; Kimura et al., J. Biol. Chem., 1997, 272, 13766-13771.
Glycogen synthase kinase-3 (GSK-3) is a serine/threonine protein kinase comprised of xcex1 and xcex2 isoforms that are each encoded by distinct genes [Coghlan et al., Chemistry and Biology, 7, 793-803 (2000); Kim and Kimmel, Curr. Opinion Genetics Dev., 10, 508-514 (2000)]. GSK-3 has been implicated in various diseases including diabetes, Alzheimer""s disease, CNS disorders such as manic depressive disorder and neurodegenerative diseases, and cardiomyocete hypertrophy [WO 99/65897; WO 00/38675; and Haq et al., J. Cell Biol. (2000) 151, 117]. These diseases may be caused by, or result in, the abnormal operation of certain cell signaling pathways in which GSK-3 plays a role. GSK-3 has been found to phosphorylate and modulate the activity of a number of regulatory proteins. These proteins include glycogen synthase which is the rate limiting enzyme necessary for glycogen synthesis, the microtubule associated protein Tau, the gene transcription factor xcex2-catenin, the translation initiation factor e1F2B, as well as ATP citrate lyase, axin, heat shock factor-1, c-Jun, c-Myc, c-Myb, CREB, and CEPBxcex1. These diverse protein targets implicate GSK-3 in many aspects of cellular metabolism, proliferation, differentiation and development.
In a GSK-3 mediated pathway that is relevant for the treatment of type II diabetes, insulin-induced signaling leads to cellular glucose uptake and glycogen synthesis. Along this pathway, GSK-3 is a negative regulator of the insulin-induced signal. Normally, the presence of insulin causes inhibition of GSK-3 mediated phosphorylation and deactivation of glycogen synthase. The inhibition of GSK-3 leads to increased glycogen synthesis and glucose uptake [Klein et al., PNAS, 93, 8455-9 (1996); Cross et al., Biochem. J., 303, 21-26 (1994); Cohen, Biochem. Soc. Trans., 21, 555-567 (1993); Massillon et al., Biochem J. 299, 123-128 (1994)]. However, in a diabetic patient where the insulin response is impaired, glycogen synthesis and glucose uptake fail to increase despite the presence of relatively high blood levels of insulin. This leads to abnormally high blood levels of glucose with acute and long term effects that may ultimately result in cardiovascular disease, renal failure and blindness. In such patients, the normal insulin-induced inhibition of GSK-3 fails to occur. It has also been reported that in patients with type II diabetes, GSK-3 is overexpressed [WO 00/38675]. Therapeutic inhibitors of GSK-3 are therefore potentially useful for treating diabetic patients suffering from an impaired response to insulin.
GSK-3 activity has also been associated with Alzheimer""s disease. This disease is characterized by the well-known xcex2-amyloid peptide and the formation of intracellular neurofibrillary tangles. The neurofibrillary tangles contain hyperphosphorylated Tau protein where Tau is phosphorylated on abnormal sites. GSK-3 has been shown to phosphorylate these abnormal sites in cell and animal models. Furthermore, inhibition of GSK-3 has been shown to prevent hyperphosphorylation of Tau in cells [Lovestone et al., Current Biology 4, 1077-86 (1994); Brownlees et al., Neuroreport 8, 3251-55 (1997)]. Therefore, it is believed that GSK-3 activity may promote generation of the neurofibrillary tangles and the progression of Alzheimer""s disease.
Another substrate of GSK-3 is xcex2-catenin which is degradated after phosphorylation by GSK-3. Reduced levels of xcex2-catenin have been reported in schizophrenic patients and have also been associated with other diseases related to increase in neuronal cell death [Zhong et al., Nature, 395, 698-702 (1998); Takashima et al., PNAS, 90, 7789-93 (1993); Pei et al., J. Neuropathol. Exp, 56, 70-78 (1997)].
As a result of the biological importance of GSK-3, there is current interest in therapeutically effective GSK-3 inhbitors. Small molecules that inhibit GSK-3 have recently been reported [WO 99/65897 (Chiron) and WO 00/38675 (SmithKline Beecham)].
For many of the aforementioned diseases associated with abnormal GSK-3 activity, other protein kinases have also been targeted for treating the same diseases. However, the various protein kinases often act through different biological pathways. For example, certain quinazoline derivatives have been reported recently as inhibitors of p38 kinase (WO 00/12497 to Scios). The compounds are reported to be useful for treating conditions characterized by enhanced p38xcex1 activity and/or enhanced TGF-xcex2 activity. While p38 activity has been implicated in a wide variety of diseases, including diabetes, p38 kinase is not reported to be a constituent of an insulin signaling pathway that regulates glycogen synthesis or glucose uptake. Therefore, unlike GSK-3, p38 inhibition would not be expected to enhance glycogen synthesis and/or glucose uptake.
There is a continued need to find new therapeutic agents to treat human diseases. The protein kinases aurora-2 and GSK-3 are especially attractive targets for the discovery of new therapeutics due to their important role in cancer, diabetes, Alzheimer""s disease and other diseases.
It has now been found that compounds of this invention and pharmaceutical compositions thereof are effective as protein kinase inhibitors, particularly as inhibitors of aurora-2 and GSK-3. These compounds have the general formula I: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Z1 to Z4 are as described below;
Ring A is selected from the group consisting of: 
G is Ring C or Ring D;
Ring C is selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, or 1,2,4-triazinyl ring, wherein said Ring C has one or two ortho substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94R1, any substitutable non-ortho carbon position on Ring C is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R5, and two adjacent substituents on Ring C are optionally taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-3 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said fused ring being optionally substituted by halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8;
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein Ring D is substituted at any substitutable ring carbon by oxo or xe2x80x94R5, and at any substitutable ring nitrogen by xe2x80x94R4, provided that when Ring D is a six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, xe2x80x94R5 is hydrogen at each ortho carbon position of Ring D;
R1 is selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, Txe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, phenyl, 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl ring, or C1-6 aliphatic group, said phenyl, heteroaryl, and heterocyclyl rings each optionally substituted by up to three groups independently selected from halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8, said C1-6 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halo, cyano, nitro, or oxygen, or R1 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-8 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein any substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by oxo or Txe2x80x94R3, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or
R2 and R2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by R2 and R2 is substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by R2 and R2 is substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7) CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7, or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, or R5 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94(O)N(R O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6), xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6), or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94; each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R8 is independently selected from an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94SR6, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CON(R6)2, or xe2x80x94CO2R6; and
R9 is selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2.
As used herein, the following definitions shall apply unless otherwise indicated. The phrase xe2x80x9coptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d is used interchangeably with the phrase xe2x80x9csubstituted or unsubstitutedxe2x80x9d or with the term xe2x80x9c(un)substituted.xe2x80x9d Unless otherwise indicated, an optionally substituted group may have a substituent at each substitutable position of the group, and each substitution is independent of the other.
The term xe2x80x9caliphaticxe2x80x9d as used herein means straight-chain, branched or cyclic C1-C12 hydrocarbons which are completely saturated or which contain one or more units of unsaturation but which are not aromatic. For example, suitable aliphatic groups include substituted or unsubstituted linear, branched or cyclic alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl groups and hybrids thereof such as (cycloalkyl)alkyl, (cycloalkenyl)alkyl or (cycloalkyl)alkenyl. The terms xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chydroxyalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9calkoxycarbonylxe2x80x9d, used alone or as part of a larger moiety includes both straight and branched chains containing one to twelve carbon atoms. The terms xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d used alone or as part of a larger moiety shall include both straight and branched chains containing two to twelve carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d used alone or as part of a larger moiety shall include cyclic C3-C12 hydrocarbons which are completely saturated or which contain one or more units of unsaturation, but which are not aromatic.
The terms xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chaloalkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d means alkyl, alkenyl or alkoxy, as the case may be, substituted with one or more halogen atoms. The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d means F, Cl, Br, or I.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroatomxe2x80x9d means nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur and includes any oxidized form of nitrogen and sulfur, and the quaternized form of any basic nitrogen. Also the term xe2x80x9cnitrogenxe2x80x9d includes a substitutable nitrogen of a heterocyclic ring. As an example, in a saturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-3 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, the nitrogen may be N (as in 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrolyl), NH (as in pyrrolidinyl) or NR+ (as in N-substituted pyrrolidinyl).
The terms xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccarbocyclylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccarbocycloxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclicxe2x80x9d as used herein means an aliphatic ring system having three to fourteen members. The terms xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccarbocyclylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccarbocycloxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclicxe2x80x9d whether saturated or partially unsaturated, also refers to rings that are optionally substituted. The terms xe2x80x9ccarbocyclexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccarbocyclylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ccarbocycloxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9ccarbocyclicxe2x80x9d also include aliphatic rings that are fused to one or more aromatic or nonaromatic rings, such as in a decahydronaphthyl or tetrahydronaphthyl, where the radical or point of attachment is on the aliphatic ring.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d used alone or as part of a larger moiety as in xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9caralkoxyxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9caryloxyalkylxe2x80x9d, refers to aromatic ring groups having five to fourteen members, such as phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-anthracyl and 2-anthracyl. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d also refers to rings that are optionally substituted. The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d may be used interchangeably with the term xe2x80x9caryl ringxe2x80x9d. xe2x80x9cArylxe2x80x9d also includes fused polycyclic aromatic ring systems in which an aromatic ring is fused to one or more rings. Examples include 1-naphthyl, 2-naphthyl, 1-anthracyl and 2-anthracyl. Also included within the scope of the term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d, as it is used herein, is a group in which an aromatic ring is fused to one or more non-aromatic rings, such as in an indanyl, phenanthridinyl, or tetrahydronaphthyl, where the radical or point of attachment is on the aromatic ring.
The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d as used herein includes non-aromatic ring systems having five to fourteen members, preferably five to ten, in which one or more ring carbons, preferably one to four, are each replaced by a heteroatom such as N, O, or S. Examples of heterocyclic rings include 3-1H-benzimidazol-2-one, (1-substituted)-2-oxo-benzimidazol-3-yl, 2-tetrahydrofuranyl, 3-tetrahydrofuranyl, 2-tetrahydropyranyl, 3-tetrahydropyranyl, 4-tetrahydropyranyl, [1,3]-dioxalanyl, [1,3]-dithiolanyl, [1,3]-dioxanyl, 2-tetrahydrothiophenyl, 3-tetrahydrothiophenyl, 2-morpholinyl, 3-morpholinyl, 4-morpholinyl, 2-thiomorpholinyl, 3-thiomorpholinyl, 4-thiomorpholinyl, 1-pyrrolidinyl, 2-pyrrolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidinyl, 1-piperazinyl, 2-piperazinyl, 1-piperidinyl, 2-piperidinyl, 3-piperidinyl, 4-piperidinyl, 4-thiazolidinyl, diazolonyl, N-substituted diazolonyl, 1-phthalimidinyl, benzoxanyl, benzopyrrolidinyl, benzopiperidinyl, benzoxolanyl, benzothiolanyl, and benzothianyl. Also included within the scope of the term xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d, as it is used herein, is a group in which a non-aromatic heteroatom-containing ring is fused to one or more aromatic or non-aromatic rings, such as in an indolinyl, chromanyl, phenanthridinyl, or tetrahydroquinolinyl, where the radical or point of attachment is on the non-aromatic heteroatom-containing ring. The term xe2x80x9cheterocyclexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cheterocyclylxe2x80x9d, or xe2x80x9cheterocyclicxe2x80x9d whether saturated or partially unsaturated, also refers to rings that are optionally substituted.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d, used alone or as part of a larger moiety as in xe2x80x9cheteroaralkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cheteroarylalkoxyxe2x80x9d, refers to heteroaromatic ring groups having five to fourteen members. Examples of heteroaryl rings include 2-furanyl, 3-furanyl, N-imidazolyl, 2-imidazolyl, 4-imidazolyl, 5-imidazolyl, 3-isoxazolyl, 4-isoxazolyl, 5-isoxazolyl, 2-oxadiazolyl, 5-oxadiazolyl, 2-oxazolyl, 4-oxazolyl, 5-oxazolyl, 1-pyrrolyl, 2-pyrrolyl, 3-pyrrolyl, 2-pyridyl, 3-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, 2-pyrimidyl, 4-pyrimidyl, 5-pyrimidyl, 3-pyridazinyl, 2-thiazolyl, 4-thiazolyl, 5-thiazolyl, 5-tetrazolyl, 2-triazolyl, 5-triazolyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, carbazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzothienyl, benzofuranyl, indolyl, quinolinyl, benzotriazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzooxazolyl, benzimidazolyl, isoquinolinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, acridinyl, or benzoisoxazolyl. Also included within the scope of the term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d, as it is used herein, is a group in which a heteroatomic ring is fused to one or more aromatic or nonaromatic rings where the radical or point of attachment is on the heteroaromatic ring. Examples include tetrahydroquinolinyl, tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, and pyrido[3,4-d]pyrimidinyl. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d also refers to rings that are optionally substituted. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d may be used interchangeably with the term xe2x80x9cheteroaryl ringxe2x80x9d or the term xe2x80x9cheteroaromaticxe2x80x9d.
An aryl (including aralkyl, aralkoxy, aryloxyalkyl and the like) or heteroaryl (including heteroaralkyl and heteroarylalkoxy and the like) group may contain one or more substituents. Examples of suitable substituents on the unsaturated carbon atom of an aryl, heteroaryl, aralkyl, or heteroaralkyl group include a halogen, xe2x80x94Ro, xe2x80x94ORo, xe2x80x94SRo, 1,2-methylene-dioxy, 1,2-ethylenedioxy, protected OH (such as acyloxy), phenyl (Ph), substituted Ph, xe2x80x94O(Ph), substituted xe2x80x94O(Ph), xe2x80x94CH2(Ph), substituted xe2x80x94CH2(Ph), xe2x80x94CH2CH2(Ph), substituted xe2x80x94CH2CH2(Ph), xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94NRoC(O)Ro, xe2x80x94NRoC(O)N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94NRoCO2Ro, xe2x80x94NRo NRo C(O)Ro, xe2x80x94NRoNRoC(O)N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94NRoNRoCO2Ro, xe2x80x94C(O)C(O)Ro, xe2x80x94C(O)CH2C(O)Ro, xe2x80x94CO2Ro, xe2x80x94C(O)Ro, xe2x80x94C(O)N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94S(O)2Ro, xe2x80x94SO2N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94S(O)Ro, xe2x80x94NRoSO2N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94NRoSO2Ro, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94N(Ro)2, xe2x80x94(CH2)yNHC(O)Ro, xe2x80x94(CH2)yNHC(O)CH(Vxe2x80x94Ro) (Ro); wherein Ro is hydrogen, a substituted or unsubstituted aliphatic group, an unsubstituted heteroaryl or heterocyclic ring, phenyl (Ph), substituted Ph, xe2x80x94O(Ph), substituted xe2x80x94O(Ph), xe2x80x94CH2(Ph), or substituted xe2x80x94CH2(Ph); y is 0-6; and V is a linker group. Examples of substituents on the aliphatic group or the phenyl ring of Ro include amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminocarbonyl, halogen, alkyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyloxy, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkoxy, nitro, cyano, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy, haloalkoxy, or haloalkyl.
An aliphatic group or a non-aromatic heterocyclic ring may contain one or more substituents. Examples of suitable substituents on the saturated carbon of an aliphatic group or of a non-aromatic heterocyclic ring include those listed above for the unsaturated carbon of an aryl or heteroaryl group and the following: xe2x95x90O, xe2x95x90S, xe2x95x90NNHR*, xe2x95x90NN(R*)2, xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x95x90NNHC(O)R*, xe2x95x90NNHCO2(alkyl), xe2x95x90NNHSO2(alkyl), or xe2x95x90NR*, where each R* is independently selected from hydrogen, an unsubstituted aliphatic group or a substituted aliphatic group. Examples of substituents on the aliphatic group include amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminocarbonyl, halogen, alkyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyloxy, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkoxy, nitro, cyano, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy, haloalkoxy, or haloalkyl.
Suitable substituents on the nitrogen of a non-aromatic heterocyclic ring include xe2x80x94R+, xe2x80x94N(R+)2, xe2x80x94C(O)R+, xe2x80x94CO2R+, xe2x80x94C(O)C(O)R+, xe2x80x94C(O)CH2C(O)R+, xe2x80x94SO2R+, xe2x80x94SO2N(R+)2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)N(R+)2, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NH)xe2x80x94N(R+)2, and xe2x80x94NR+SO2R+; wherein R+ is hydrogen, an aliphatic group, a substituted aliphatic group, phenyl (Ph), substituted Ph, xe2x80x94O(Ph), substituted xe2x80x94O(Ph), CH2(Ph), substituted CH2 (Ph), or an unsubstituted heteroaryl or heterocyclic ring. Examples of substituents on the aliphatic group or the phenyl ring include amino, alkylamino, dialkylamino, aminocarbonyl, halogen, alkyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyloxy, dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, alkoxy, nitro, cyano, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylcarbonyl, hydroxy, haloalkoxy, or haloalkyl.
The term xe2x80x9clinker groupxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clinkerxe2x80x9d means an organic moiety that connects two parts of a compound. Linkers are typically comprised of an atom such as oxygen or sulfur, a unit such as xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, or a chain of atoms, such as an alkylidene chain. The molecular mass of a linker is typically in the range of about 14 to 200, preferably in the range of 14 to 96 with a length of up to about six atoms. Examples of linkers include a saturated or unsaturated C1-6 alkylidene chain which is optionally substituted, and wherein one or two saturated carbons of the chain are optionally replaced by xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONHNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCONHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHNHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2NHxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94NHSO2xe2x80x94.
The term xe2x80x9calkylidene chainxe2x80x9d refers to an optionally substituted, straight or branched carbon chain that may be fully saturated or have one or more units of unsaturation. The optional substituents are as described above for an aliphatic group.
A combination of substituents or variables is permissible only if such a combination results in a stable or chemically feasible compound. A stable compound or chemically feasible compound is one in which the chemical structure is not substantially altered when kept at a temperature of 40xc2x0 C. or less, in the absence of moisture or other chemically reactive conditions, for at least a week.
Unless otherwise stated, structures depicted herein are also meant to include all stereochemical forms of the structure; i.e., the R and S configurations for each asymmetric center. Therefore, single stereochemical isomers as well as enantiomeric and diastereomeric mixtures of the present compounds are within the scope of the invention. Unless otherwise stated, structures depicted herein are also meant to include compounds which differ only in the presence of one or more isotopically enriched atoms. For example, compounds having the present structures except for the replacement of a hydrogen by a deuterium or tritium, or the replacement of a carbon by a 13C- or 14C-enriched carbon are within the scope of this invention.
Compounds of formula I or salts thereof may be formulated into compositions. In a preferred embodiment, the composition is a pharmaceutical composition. In one embodiment, the composition comprises an amount of the protein kinase inhibitor effective to inhibit a protein kinase, particularly GSK-3, in a biological sample or in a patient. In another embodiment, compounds of this invention and pharmaceutical compositions thereof, which comprise an amount of the protein kinase inhibitor effective to treat or prevent a GSK-3-mediated condition and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, adjuvant, or vehicle, may be formulated for administration to a patient.
The term xe2x80x9cGSK-3-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiseasexe2x80x9d, as used herein, means any disease or other deleterious condition or state in which GSK-3 is known to play a role. Such diseases or conditions include, without limitation, diabetes, Alzheimer""s disease, Huntington""s Disease, Parkinson""s Disease, AIDS-associated dementia, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (AML), multiple sclerosis (MS), schizophrenia, cardiomycete hypertrophy, reperfusion/ischemia, and baldness.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, which method comprises administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients. Another method relates to inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein, which is useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease. Another method relates to inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin, which is useful for treating schizophrenia.
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with a GSK-3 inhibitor of formula I.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula I or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an Aurora-2-mediated disease with an Aurora-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cAurora-2-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiseasexe2x80x9d, as used herein, means any disease or other deleterious condition in which Aurora is known to play a role. The term xe2x80x9cAurora-2-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiseasexe2x80x9d also means those diseases or conditions that are alleviated by treatment with an Aurora-2 inhibitor. Such conditions include, without limitation, cancer. The term xe2x80x9ccancerxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to the following cancers: colon and ovarian.
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting Aurora-2 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the Aurora-2 inhibitor of formula I, or a composition thereof.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a CDK-2-mediated diseases with a CDK-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cCDK-2-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiseasexe2x80x9d, as used herein, means any disease or other deleterious condition in which CDK-2 is known to play a role. The term xe2x80x9cCDK-2-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiseasexe2x80x9d, also means those diseases or conditions that are alleviated by treatment with a CDK-2 inhibitor. Such conditions include, without limitation, cancer, Alzheimer""s disease, restenosis, angiogenesis, glomerulonephritis, cytomegalovirus, HIV, herpes, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, alopecia, and autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis. See Fischer, P. M. and Lane, D. P., Current Medicinal Chemistry, 7, 1213-1245 (2000); Mani, S., Wang, C., Wu, K., Francis, R. and Pestell, R., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 9, 1849 (2000); Fry, D. W. and Garrett, M. D., Current Opinion in Oncologic, Endocrine and Metabolic Investigational Drugs, 2, 40-59 (2000).
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting CDK-2 activity in a biological sample or a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula I or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an ERK-2-mediated diseases with an ERK-2 inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cERK-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d, as used herein means any disease state or other deleterious condition in which ERK is known to play a role. The term xe2x80x9cERK-2-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiseasexe2x80x9d also means those diseases or conditions that are alleviated by treatment with a ERK-2 inhibitor. Such conditions include, without limitation, cancer, stroke, diabetes, hepatomegaly, cardiovascular disease including cardiomegaly, Alzheimer""s disease, cystic fibrosis, viral disease, autoimmune diseases, atherosclerosis, restenosis, psoriasis, allergic disorders including asthma, inflammation, neurological disorders and hormone-related diseases. The term xe2x80x9ccancerxe2x80x9d includes, but is not limited to the following cancers: breast, ovary, cervix, prostate, testis, genitourinaRy tract, esophagus, larynx, glioblastoma, neuroblastoma, stomach, skin, keratoacanthoma, lung, epidermoid carcinoma, large cell carcinoma, small cell carcinoma, lung adenocarcinoma, bone, colon, adenoma, pancreas, adenocarcinoma, thyroid, follicular carcinoma, undifferentiated carcinoma, papillary carcinoma, seminoma, melanoma, sarcoma, bladder carcinoma, liver carcinoma and biliary passages, kidney carcinoma, myeloid disorders, lymphoid disorders, Hodgkin""s, hairy cells, buccal cavity and pharynx (oral), lip, tongue, mouth, pharynx, small intestine, colon-rectum, large intestine, rectum, brain and central nervous system, and leukemia. ERK-2 protein kinase and its implication in various diseases has been described [Bokemeyer et al. 1996, Kidney Int. 49, 1187; Anderson et al., 1990, Nature 343, 651; Crews et al., 1992, Science 258, 478; Bjorbaek et al., 1995, J. Biol. Chem. 270, 18848; Rouse et al., 1994, Cell 78, 1027; Raingeaud et al., 1996, Mol. Cell Biol. 16, 1247; Raingeaud et al. 1996; Chen et al., 1993 Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 90, 10952; Oliver et al., 1995, Proc. Soc. Exp. Biol. Med. 210, 162; Moodie et al., 1993, Science 260, 1658; Frey and Mulder, 1997, Cancer Res. 57, 628; Sivaraman et al., 1997, J Clin. Invest. 99, 1478; Whelchel et al., 1997, Am. J. Respir. Cell Mol. Biol. 16, 589].
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting ERK-2 activity in a biological sample or a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula I or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing an AKT-mediated diseases with an AKT inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cAKT-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d, as used herein, means any disease state or other deleterious condition in which AKT is known to play a role. The term xe2x80x9cAKT-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiseasexe2x80x9d also means those diseases or conditions that are alleviated by treatment with a AKT inhibitor. AKT-mediated diseases or conditions include, but are not limited to, proliferative disorders, cancer, and neurodegenerative disorders. The association of AKT, also known as protein kinase B, with various diseases has been described [Khwaja, A., Nature, pp. 33-34, 1990; Zang, Q. Y., et al, Oncogene, 19 2000; Kazuhiko, N., et al, The Journal of Neuroscience, 20 2000].
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting AKT activity in a biological sample or a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula I or a composition comprising said compound.
Another aspect of this invention relates to a method of treating or preventing a Src-mediated disease with a Src inhibitor, which method comprises administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula I or a pharmaceutical composition thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cSrc-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d, as used herein means any disease state or other deleterious condition in which Src is known to play a role. The term xe2x80x9cSrc-mediated conditionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cdiseasexe2x80x9d, also means those diseases or conditions that are alleviated by treatment with a Src inhibitor. Such conditions include, without limitation, hypercalcemia, osteoporosis, osteoarthritis, cancer, symptomatic treatment of bone metastasis, and Paget""s disease. Src protein kinase and its implication in various diseases has been described [Soriano, Cell, 69, 551 (1992); Soriano et al., Cell, 64, 693 (1991); Takayanagi, J. Clin. Invest., 104, 137 (1999); Boschelli, Drugs of the Future 2000, 25(7), 717, (2000); Talamonti, J. Clin. Invest., 91, 53 (1993); Lutz, Biochem. Biophys. Res. 243, 503 (1998); Rosen, J. Biol. Chem., 261, 13754 (1986); Bolen, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 84, 2251 (1987); Masaki, Hepatology, 27, 1257 (1998); Biscardi, Adv. Cancer Res., 76, 61 (1999); Lynch, Leukemia, 7, 1416 (1993); Wiener, Clin. Cancer Res., 5, 2164 (1999); Staley, Cell Growth Diff., 8, 269 (1997)].
Another aspect of the invention relates to inhibiting Src activity in a biological sample or a patient, which method comprises administering to the patient a compound of formula I or a composition comprising said compound.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable carrier, adjuvant, or vehiclexe2x80x9d refers to a non-toxic carrier, adjuvant, or vehicle that may be administered to a patient, together with a compound of this invention, and which does not destroy the pharmacological activity thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cpatientxe2x80x9d includes human and veterinary subjects.
The term xe2x80x9cbiological samplexe2x80x9d, as used herein, includes, without limitation, cell cultures or extracts thereof; preparations of an enzyme suitable for in vitro assay; biopsied material obtained from a mammal or extracts thereof; and blood, saliva, urine, feces, semen, tears, or other body fluids or extracts thereof.
The amount effective to inhibit protein kinase, for example, GSK-3 and Aurora-2, is one that measurably inhibits the kinase activity where compared to the activity of the enzyme in the absence of an inhibitor. Any method may be used to determine inhibition, such as, for example, the Biological Testing Examples described below.
Pharmaceutically acceptable carriers that may be used in these pharmaceutical compositions include, but are not limited to, ion exchangers, alumina, aluminum stearate, lecithin, serum proteins, such as human serum albumin, buffer substances such as phosphates, glycine, sorbic acid, potassium sorbate, partial glyceride mixtures of saturated vegetable fatty acids, water, salts or electrolytes, such as protamine sulfate, disodium hydrogen phosphate, potassium hydrogen phosphate, sodium chloride, zinc salts, colloidal silica, magnesium trisilicate, polyvinyl pyrrolidone, cellulose-based substances, polyethylene glycol, sodium carboxymethylcellulose, polyacrylates, waxes, polyethylene-polyoxypropylene-block polymers, polyethylene glycol and wool fat.
The compositions of the present invention may be administered orally, parenterally, by inhalation spray, topically, rectally, nasally, buccally, vaginally or via an implanted reservoir. The term xe2x80x9cparenteralxe2x80x9d as used herein includes subcutaneous, intravenous, intramuscular, intra-articular, intra-synovial, intrasternal, intrathecal, intrahepatic, intralesional and intracranial injection or infusion techniques. Preferably, the compositions are administered orally, intraperitoneally or intravenously.
Sterile injectable forms of the compositions of this invention may be aqueous or oleaginous suspension. These suspensions may be formulated according to techniques known in the art using suitable dispersing or wetting agents and suspending agents. The sterile injectable preparation may also be a sterile injectable solution or suspension in a non-toxic parenterally-acceptable diluent or solvent, for example as a solution in 1,3-butanediol. Among the acceptable vehicles and solvents that may be employed are water, Ringer""s solution and isotonic sodium chloride solution. In addition, sterile, fixed oils are conventionally employed as a solvent or suspending medium. For this purpose, any bland fixed oil may be employed including synthetic mono- or di-glycerides. Fatty acids, such as oleic acid and its glyceride derivatives are useful in the preparation of injectables, as are natural pharmaceutically-acceptable oils, such as olive oil or castor oil, especially in their polyoxyethylated versions. These oil solutions or suspensions may also contain a long-chain alcohol diluent or dispersant, such as carboxymethyl cellulose or similar dispersing agents which are commonly used in the formulation of pharmaceutically acceptable dosage forms including emulsions and suspensions. Other commonly used surfactants, such as Tweens, Spans and other emulsifying agents or bioavailability enhancers which are commonly used in the manufacture of pharmaceutically acceptable solid, liquid, or other dosage forms may also be used for the purposes of formulation.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may be orally administered in any orally acceptable dosage form including, but not limited to, capsules, tablets, aqueous suspensions or solutions. In the case of tablets for oral use, carriers commonly used include lactose and corn starch. Lubricating agents, such as magnesium stearate, are also typically added. For oral administration in a capsule form, useful diluents include lactose and dried cornstarch. When aqueous suspensions are required for oral use, the active ingredient is combined with emulsifying and suspending agents. If desired, certain sweetening, flavoring or coloring agents may also be added.
Alternatively, the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may be administered in the form of suppositories for rectal administration. These can be prepared by mixing the agent with a suitable non-irritating excipient which is solid at room temperature but liquid at rectal temperature and therefore will melt in the rectum to release the drug. Such materials include cocoa butter, beeswax and polyethylene glycols.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may also be administered topically, especially when the target of treatment includes areas or organs readily accessible by topical application, including diseases of the eye, the skin, or the lower intestinal tract. Suitable topical formulations are readily prepared for each of these areas or organs.
Topical application for the lower intestinal tract can be effected in a rectal suppository formulation (see above) or in a suitable enema formulation. Topically-transdermal patches may also be used.
For topical applications, the pharmaceutical compositions may be formulated in a suitable ointment containing the active component suspended or dissolved in one or more carriers. Carriers for topical administration of the compounds of this invention include, but are not limited to, mineral oil, liquid petrolatum, white petrolatum, propylene glycol, polyoxyethylene, polyoxypropylene compound, emulsifying wax and water. Alternatively, the pharmaceutical compositions can be formulated in a suitable lotion or cream containing the active components suspended or dissolved in one or more pharmaceutically acceptable carriers. Suitable carriers include, but are not limited to, mineral oil, sorbitan monostearate, polysorbate 60, cetyl esters wax, cetearyl alcohol, 2-octyldodecanol, benzyl alcohol and water.
For ophthalmic use, the pharmaceutical compositions may be formulated as micronized suspensions in isotonic, pH adjusted sterile saline, or, preferably, as solutions in isotonic, pH adjusted sterile saline, either with or without a preservative such as benzylalkonium chloride. Alternatively, for ophthalmic uses, the pharmaceutical compositions may be formulated in an ointment such as petrolatum.
The pharmaceutical compositions of this invention may also be administered by nasal aerosol or inhalation. Such compositions are prepared according to techniques well-known in the art of pharmaceutical formulation and may be prepared as solutions in saline, employing benzyl alcohol or other suitable preservatives, absorption promoters to enhance bioavailability, fluorocarbons, and/or other conventional solubilizing or dispersing agents.
In addition to the compounds of this invention, pharmaceutically acceptable derivatives or prodrugs of the compounds of this invention may also be employed in compositions to treat or prevent the above-identified diseases or disorders.
A xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrugxe2x80x9d means any pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester, salt of an ester or other derivative of a compound of this invention which, upon administration to a recipient, is capable of providing, either directly or indirectly, a compound of this invention or an inhibitorily active metabolite or residue thereof. Particularly favored derivatives or prodrugs are those that increase the bioavailability of the compounds of this invention when such compounds are administered to a patient (e.g., by allowing an orally administered compound to be more readily absorbed into the blood) or which enhance delivery of the parent compound to a biological compartment (e.g., the brain or lymphatic system) relative to the parent species.
Pharmaceutically acceptable prodrugs of the compounds of this invention include, without limitation, esters, amino acid esters, phosphate esters, metal salts and sulfonate esters.
Pharmaceutically acceptable salts of the compounds of this invention include those derived from pharmaceutically acceptable inorganic and organic acids and bases. Examples of suitable acid salts include acetate, adipate, alginate, aspartate, benzoate, benzenesulfonate, bisulfate, butyrate, citrate, camphorate, camphorsulfonate, cyclopentanepropionate, digluconate, dodecylsulfate, ethanesulfonate, formate, fumarate, glucoheptanoate, glycerophosphate, glycolate, hemisulfate, heptanoate, hexanoate, hydrochloride, hydrobromide, hydroiodide, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonate, lactate, maleate, malonate, methanesulfonate, 2-naphthalenesulfonate, nicotinate, nitrate, oxalate, palmoate, pectinate, persulfate, 3-phenylpropionate, phosphate, picrate, pivalate, propionate, salicylate, succinate, sulfate, tartrate, thiocyanate, tosylate and undecanoate. Other acids, such as oxalic, while not in themselves pharmaceutically acceptable, may be employed in the preparation of salts useful as intermediates in obtaining the compounds of the invention and their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts.
Salts derived from appropriate bases include alkali metal (e.g., sodium and potassium), alkaline earth metal (e.g., magnesium), ammonium and N+ (C1-4 alkyl)4 salts. This invention also envisions the quaternization of any basic nitrogen-containing groups of the compounds disclosed herein. Water or oil-soluble or dispersible products may be obtained by such quaternization.
The amount of the protein kinase inhibitor that may be combined with the carrier materials to produce a single dosage form will vary depending upon the patient treated and the particular mode of administration. Preferably, the compositions should be formulated so that a dosage of between 0.01-100 mg/kg body weight/day of the inhibitor can be administered to a patient receiving these compositions.
It should also be understood that a specific dosage and treatment regimen for any particular patient will depend upon a variety of factors, including the activity of the specific compound employed, the age, body weight, general health, sex, diet, time of administration, rate of excretion, drug combination, and the judgment of the treating physician and the severity of the particular disease being treated. The amount of the inhibitor will also depend upon the particular compound in the composition.
Depending upon the particular protein kinase-mediated condition to be treated or prevented, additional therapeutic agents, which are normally administered to treat or prevent that condition, may be administered together with the inhibitors of this invention. For example, in the treatment of diabetes other anti-diabetic agents may be combined with the GSK-3 inhibitors of this invention to treat diabetes. These agents include, without limitation, insulin or insulin analogues, in injectable or inhalation form, glitazones, alpha glucosidase inhibitors, biguanides, insulin sensitizers, and sulfonyl ureas.
Other examples of agents the inhibitors of this invention may also be combined with include, without limitation, chemotherapeutic agents or other anti-proliferative agents such as adriamycin, dexamethasone, vincristine, cyclophosphamide, fluorouracil, topotecan, taxol, interferons, and platinum derivatives; anti-inflammatory agents such as corticosteroids, TNF blockers, IL-1 RA, azathioprine, cyclophosphamide, and sulfasalazine; immunomodulatory and immunosuppressive agents such as cyclosporin, tacrolimus, rapamycin, mycophenolate mofetil, interferons, corticosteroids, cyclophophamide, azathioprine, and sulfasalazine; neurotrophic factors such as acetylcholinesterase inhibitors, MAO inhibitors, interferons, anti-convulsants, ion channel blockers, riluzole, and anti-Parkinsonian agents; agents for treating cardiovascular disease such as beta-blockers, ACE inhibitors, diuretics, nitrates, calcium channel blockers, and statins; agents for treating liver disease such as corticosteroids, cholestyramine, interferons, and anti-viral agents; agents for treating blood disorders such as corticosteroids, anti-leukemic agents, and growth factors; and agents for treating immunodeficiency disorders such as gamma globulin.
Those additional agents may be administered separately from the protein kinase inhibitor-containing composition, as part of a multiple dosage regimen. Alternatively, those agents may be part of a single dosage form, mixed together with the protein kinase inhibitor of this invention in a single composition.
Compounds of this invention may exist in alternative tautomeric forms, as in tautomers 1 and 2 shown below. Unless otherwise indicated, the representation of either tautomer is meant to include the other. 
Rx and Ry (at positions Z3 and Z4, respectively) may be taken together to form a fused ring, providing a bicyclic ring system containing Ring A. Preferred Rx/RY rings include a 5-, 6-, 7-, or 8-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 heteroatoms, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. Examples of Ring A systems are shown below by compounds I-A through I-DD, wherein Z1 is nitrogen or C(R9) and Z2 is nitrogen or C(H). 
Preferred bicyclic Ring A systems include I-A, I-B, I-C, I-D, I-E, I-F, I-G, I-H, I-I, I-J, I-K, I-L, and I-M, more preferably I-A, I-B, I-C, I-F, and I-H, and most preferably I-A, I-B, and I-H.
In the monocyclic Ring A system, preferred Rx groups, when present, include hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl or t-butyl. Preferred Ry groups, when present, include Txe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. Examples of preferred Ry include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, piperidinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl, and methoxymethyl.
In the bicyclic Ring A system, the ring formed when Rx and Ry are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, wherein R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2 wherein R is hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring, wherein said fused ring is optionally substituted. These are exemplified in the following formula I compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-3 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-3 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-3 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-3 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-3 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-3 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-3 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-3 alkyl), wherein the (C1-3 alkyl) is most preferably methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen, C1-4 aliphatic, alkoxycarbonyl, (un)substituted phenyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and (N-heterocyclyl)carbonyl. Examples of such preferred R2 substituents include methyl, cyclopropyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl, CO2H, CO2CH3, CH2OH, CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OH, CH2CH2CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OCH2Ph, CH2CH2CH2NH2, CH2CH2CH2NHCOOC(CH3)3, CONHCH(CH3)2, CONHCH2CHxe2x95x90CH2, CONHCH2CH2OCH3, CONHCH2Ph, CONH(cyclohexyl), CON(Et)2, CON(CH3)CH2Ph, CONH(nxe2x80x94C3H7), CON(Et)CH2CH2CH3, CONHCH2CH(CH3)2, CON(nxe2x80x94C3H7)2, CO(3-methoxymethylpyrrolidin-1-yl), CONH(3-tolyl), CONH(4-tolyl), CONHCH3, CO(morpholin-1-yl), CO(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), CONHCH2CH2OH, CONH2, and CO(piperidin-1-yl). A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
An embodiment that is particularly useful for treating GSK3-mediated diseases relates to compounds of formula II: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein;
Ring C is selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, or 1,2,4-triazinyl ring, wherein said Ring C has one or two ortho substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94R1, any substitutable non-ortho carbon position on Ring C is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R5, and two adjacent substituents on Ring C are optionally taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-3 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said fused ring being optionally substituted by halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8;
R1 is selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, Txe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, phenyl, 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl ring, or C1-6 aliphatic group, said phenyl, heteroaryl, and heterocyclyl rings each optionally substituted by up to three groups independently selected from halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8, said C1-6 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halo, cyano, nitro, or oxygen, or R1 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-8 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein any substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by oxo or Txe2x80x94R3, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94So2R7, or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4) COR, xe2x80x94N(R4) CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, or R5 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6) xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen, an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and each R8 is independently selected from an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94SR6, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94SO2R6xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CON(R6)2, or xe2x80x94CO2R6.
When the Rx and Ry groups of formula II are taken together to form a fused ring, preferred Rx/Ry rings include a 5-, 6-, 7-, or 8-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 heteroatoms, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. This provides a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrimidine ring. Examples of preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula II are the mono- and bicyclic systems shown below. 
More preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula II include II-A, II-B, II-C, II-F, and II-H, most preferably II-A, II-B, and II-H.
In the monocyclic pyrimidine ring system of formula II, preferred Rx groups include hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl or t-butyl. Preferred Ry groups include Txe2x80x94R3wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. When R3 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94OR, a preferred R is an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, or a 5-6 membered heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring. Examples of preferred Ry include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, piperidinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl, and methoxymethyl.
In the bicyclic pyrimidine ring system of formula II, the ring formed when Rx and Ry are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, wherein R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2 wherein R is an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula II may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula II compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula II include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula II is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen, a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include methyl, t-butyl, xe2x80x94CH2OCH3, cyclopropyl, furanyl, thienyl, and phenyl. A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
More preferred ring systems of formula II are the following, which may be substituted as described above, wherein R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with the pyrazole ring to form an indazole ring; and Rx and Ry are each methyl, or Rx and Ry are taken together with the pyrimidine ring to form a quinazoline or tetrahydroquinazoline ring: 
Particularly preferred are those compounds of formula II-Aa, II-Ba, or II-Ha wherein ring C is a phenyl ring and R1 is halo, methyl, or trifluoromethyl.
Preferred formula II Ring C groups are phenyl and pyridinyl. When two adjacent substituents on Ring C are taken together to form a fused ring, Ring C is contained in a bicyclic ring system. Preferred fused rings include a benzo or pyrido ring. Such rings preferably are fused at ortho and meta positions of Ring C. Examples of preferred bicyclic Ring C systems include naphthyl, quinolinyl and isoquinolinyl.
An important feature of the formula II compounds is the R1 ortho substituent on Ring C. An ortho position on Ring C or Ring D is defined relative to the position where Ring A is attached. Preferred R1 groups include -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6. When R1 is an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, the most preferred optional substituents are halogen. Examples of preferred R1 groups include xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COCH3, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH3, xe2x80x94OCH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CF2CH3, cyclohexyl, t-butyl, isopropyl, cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94SO2CH3, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH3, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NHSO2CH3, and xe2x80x94OCF3.
On Ring C of formula II, preferred R5 substituents, when present, include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic), C1-4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2 (C1-4 aliphatic). Examples of such preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94NMe2, xe2x80x94OEt, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2Et.
Preferred formula II compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is selected from a naphthyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl ring;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or C1-4 aliphatic and Ry is Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form an optionally substituted 5-7 membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 ring nitrogens;
(c) R1 is -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6; and
(d) R2 is hydrogen and R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula II have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or methyl and Ry is xe2x80x94R, N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a 5-7 membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
(c) R1 is -halo, a C1-6 haloaliphatic group, a C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, or xe2x80x94CN;
(d) R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen and R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring; and
(e) each R5 is independently selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R6.
Even more preferred compounds of formula II have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl ring optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or methyl and Ry is methyl, methoxymethyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkyl- or an optionally substituted group selected from 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, piperidinyl, or phenyl, or Rx and Ryare taken together with their intervening atoms to form an optionally substituted benzo ring or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring;
(c) R1 is -halo, a C1-4 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halogen, or xe2x80x94CN;
(d) R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group; and
(e) each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic), C1-4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Representative compounds of formula II are shown below in Table 1.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula II and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula II.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a GSK-3 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula II.
Another aspect relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula II. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula II. This method is especially useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula II. This method is especially useful for treating schizophrenia.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula II.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with an Aurora inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula II. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, such as colon, ovarian, and breast cancer.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting CDK-2 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula II.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a CDK-2 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula II. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, Alzheimer""s disease, restenosis, angiogenesis, glomerulonephritis, cytomegalovirus, HIV, herpes, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, alopecia, and autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis.
Another method relates to inhibiting GSK-3, Aurora, or CDK-2 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the GSK-3 or Aurora inhibitor of formula II, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit GSK-3, Aurora or CDK-2.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of GSK-3, Aurora or CDK-2, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula II, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula III: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein Ring D is substituted at any substitutable ring carbon by oxo or xe2x80x94R5, and at any substitutable ring nitrogen by xe2x80x94R4, provided that when Ring D is a six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, xe2x80x94R5 is hydrogen at each ortho carbon position of Ring D;
Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, benzo ring or a 5-8 membered carbocyclo ring, wherein any substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by oxo or Txe2x80x94R3;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by R2 and R2 is substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R71 or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R4)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring.
Preferred formula III Ring D monocyclic rings include substituted and unsubstituted phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, and morpholinyl rings. When two adjacent substituents on Ring D are taken together to form a fused ring, the Ring D system is bicyclic. Preferred formula III Ring D bicyclic rings include 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, and naphthyl. Examples of more preferred bicyclic Ring D systems include naphthyl and isoquinolinyl.
Preferred R5 substituents on Ring D of formula III include halo, oxo, CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. More preferred R5 substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, -oxo, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. Examples of Ring D substituents include xe2x80x94OH, phenyl, methyl, CH2OH, CH2CH2OH, pyrrolidinyl, OPh, CF3, Cxe2x89xa1CH, Cl, Br, F, I, NH2, C(O)CH3, i-propyl, tert-butyl, SEt, OMe, N(Me)2, methylene dioxy, and ethylene dioxy.
Preferred rings formed when the Rx and Ry groups of formula III are taken together to form a fused ring include a 5-, 6-, or 7-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated carbocyclo ring, wherein any substitutable carbon on said fused ring is substituted by oxo or Txe2x80x94R3. Examples of preferred bicyclic ring systems are shown below. 
Preferred substituents on the Rx/Ry fused ring of formula III include xe2x80x94R, oxo, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4) CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4) 2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, wherein R and R4 are as defined above. More preferred substituents on the Rx/Ry fused ring include halo, CN, oxo, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, (C1-6 alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-6 alkyl)sulfonyl, mono- or dialkylamino, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl. Examples of such preferred substituents include methoxy, methyl, isopropyl, methylsulfonyl, cyano, chloro, pyrrolyl, methoxy, ethoxy, ethylamino, acetyl, and acetamido.
Preferred R2 substituents of formula III include hydrogen, C1-4 aliphatic, alkoxycarbonyl, (un)substituted phenyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and (N-heterocyclyl)carbonyl. Examples of such preferred R2 substituents include methyl, cyclopropyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl, CO2H, CO2CH3, CH2OH, CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OH, CH2CH2CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OCH2Ph, CH2CH2CH2NH2, CH2CH2CH2NHCOOC(CH3)3, CONHCH(CH3)2, CONHCH2CHxe2x95x90CH2, CONHCH2CH2OCH3, CONHCH2Ph, CONH(cyclohexyl), CON(Et)2, CON(CH3)CH2Ph, CONH(nxe2x80x94C3H7), CON(Et)CH2CH2CH3, CONHCH2CH(CH3)2, CON(nxe2x80x94C3H7)2, CO(3-methoxymethylpyrrolidin-1-yl), CONH(3-tolyl), CONH(4-tolyl), CONHCH3, CO(morpholin-1-yl), CO(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), CONHCH2CH2OH, CONH2, and CO(piperidin-1-yl).
When the R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula III are taken together to form a ring, preferred R2/R2xe2x80x2 ring systems containing the pyrazole ring include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, 3-oxo-2H-pyridazino, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. Examples of such preferred R2/R2xe2x80x2 ring systems containing the pyrazole ring include the following: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula III include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
Preferred formula III compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl ring;
(b) Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form an optionally substituted benzo ring or a 5-7 membered carbocyclo ring; and
(c) R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen or methyl and R2 is Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 or R, wherein W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R5)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R5)xe2x80x94, and R is an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic or phenyl, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula III have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(b) Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo ring or a 5-7 membered carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with xe2x80x94R, oxo, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2; and
(c) each R5 is independently selected from halo, oxo, CN, NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic.
Even more preferred compounds of formula III have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo or 6-membered partially unsaturated carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with halo, CN, oxo, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, (C1-6 alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-6 alkyl)sulfonyl, mono- or dialkylamino, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl;
(b) each R5 is independently selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, -oxo, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic; and
(c) R2 is hydrogen and R2 is selected from R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen or methyl and R2 is Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 or R, wherein W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94, and R is an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic or phenyl, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, -xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group.
Representative compounds of formula III are set forth in Table 2 below.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula III and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula III.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a GSK-3 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula III.
Another aspect relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula III. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula III. This method is especially useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula III. This method is especially useful for treating schizophrenia.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula III.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with an Aurora inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula III. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, such as colon, ovarian, and breast cancer.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting CDK-2 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula III.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a CDK-2 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula III. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, Alzheimer""s disease, restenosis, angiogenesis, glomerulonephritis, cytomegalovirus, HIV, herpes, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, alopecia, and autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Src activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula III.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a Src inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula III. This method is especially useful for treating hypercalcemia, osteoporosis, osteoarthritis, cancer, symptomatic treatment of bone metastasis, and Paget""s disease.
Another method relates to inhibiting GSK-3, Aurora, CDK-2, or Src activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the GSK-3, Aurora, CDK-2, or Src inhibitor of formula III, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit GSK-3, Aurora, CDK-2, or Src.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of GSK-3, Aurora, CDK-2, or Src, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula III, as described above.
Compounds of formula III, wherein R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen and Rx and Ry are taken together with the pyrimidine ring to form an optionally substituted quinazoline ring system, are also inhibitors of ERK-2 and AKT protein kinases.
Accordingly, another method of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting ERK-2 or AKT activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula III, wherein R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen and Rx and Ry are taken together with the pyrimidine ring to form an optionally substituted quinazoline ring system.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a ERK-2 or AKT inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula III, wherein R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen and Rx and Ry are taken together with the pyrimidine ring to form an optionally substituted quinazoline ring system. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, stroke, hepatomegaly, cardiovascular disease, Alzheimer""s disease, cystic fibrosis, viral disease, autoimmune diseases, restenosis, psoriasis, allergic disorders including asthma, inflammation, and neurological disorders.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula IV: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein Ring D is substituted at any substitutable ring carbon by oxo or xe2x80x94R5, and at any substitutable ring nitrogen by xe2x80x94R4, provided that when Ring D is a six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, xe2x80x94R5 is hydrogen at each ortho carbon position of Ring D;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-8 membered ring having 1-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein any substitutable carbon on said fused ring is optionally and independently substituted by Txe2x80x94R3, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring is substituted by R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, -T-Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring containing 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein said fused ring is optionally substituted by up to three groups independently selected from halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
each R4 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7, or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R5)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O) Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl ring or heteroaryl.
Preferred formula IV Ring D monocyclic rings include substituted and unsubstituted phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, and morpholinyl rings. Preferred formula IV Ring D bicyclic rings include 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, and naphthyl. Examples of more preferred Ring D bicyclic rings include naphthyl and isoquinolinyl.
Preferred substituents on Ring D of formula IV include halo, oxo, CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C610 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. More preferred R5 substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, -oxo, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. Examples of Ring D substituents include xe2x80x94OH, phenyl, methyl, CH2OH, CH2CH2OH, pyrrolidinyl, OPh, CF3, Cxe2x89xa1CH, Cl, Br, F, I, NH2, C(O)CH3, i-propyl, tert-butyl, SEt, OMe, N(Me)2, methylene dioxy, and ethylene dioxy.
When the Rx and Ry groups of formula IV are taken together to form a fused ring, preferred Rx/Ry rings include a 5-, 6-, 7-, or 8-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 1-2 heteroatoms. This provides a bicyclic ring system containing the pyrimidine ring. Examples of preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IV are the mono- and bicyclic systems shown below. 
More preferred pyrimidine ring systems of formula IV include IV-E, IV-G, IV-H, IV-J, IV-K, IV-L, IV-M, IV-T, and IV-U.
In the monocyclic pyrimidine ring system of formula IV, preferred Rx groups include hydrogen, amino, nitro, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl or t-butyl. Preferred Ry groups include Txe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. When R3 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94OR, a preferred R is an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, or a 5-6 membered heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring. Examples of preferred Ry groups include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, piperidinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl, methoxyphenyl, trimethoxyphenyl, or halo-substituted phenyl, and methoxymethyl.
In the bicyclic pyrimidine ring system of formula IV, the ring formed when Rx and Ry are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, wherein R and R4 are as defined above for compounds of formula IV. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2 wherein R is a substituted or unsubstituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula IV may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula IV compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula IV include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula IV is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen, a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group. Examples of such preferred R2 groups include methyl, t-butyl, xe2x80x94CH2OCH3, cyclopropyl, furanyl, thienyl, and phenyl. A preferred R2 group is hydrogen.
Preferred formula IV compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl ring;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or C1-4 aliphatic and Ry is Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form an optionally substituted 5-7 membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 1-2 ring heteroatoms; and
(c) R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen or methyl and R is Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 or R, wherein W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94, and R is an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic or phenyl, or R2 and R2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula IV have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or methyl and Ry is xe2x80x94R, N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a 5-7 membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 1-2 ring nitrogens, wherein said ring is optionally substituted with xe2x80x94R, halo, oxo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2; and
(c) each R5 is independently selected from halo, oxo, CN, NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic.
Even more preferred compounds of formula IV have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a 6-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 1-2 ring nitrogens, optionally substituted with halo, CN, oxo, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, (C1-6 alkyl)carbonyl, (C16alkyl)sulfonyl, mono- or dialkylamino, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl;
(b) each R5 is independently selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, -oxo, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic; and
(c) R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen and R2 is Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6 or R, wherein W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94, and R is an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic or phenyl, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with -halo, oxo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O )NH2, or xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group.
Representative compounds of formula IV are set forth in Table 3 below.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IV and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IV.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a GSK-3 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IV.
Another aspect relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IV. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IV. This method is especially useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IV. This method is especially useful for treating schizophrenia.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IV.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with an Aurora inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IV. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, such as colon, ovarian, and breast cancer.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting CDK-2 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IV.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a CDK-2 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IV. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, Alzheimer""s disease, restenosis, angiogenesis, glomerulonephritis, cytomegalovirus, HIV, herpes, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, alopecia, and autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis.
Another method relates to inhibiting GSK-3, Aurora, or CDK-2 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the GSK-3 or Aurora inhibitor of formula IV, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit GSK-3, Aurora or CDK-2.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of GSK-3, Aurora or CDK-2, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IV, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula V: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Z1 is N, CRa, or CH and Z2 is N or CH, provided that one of Z1 and Z2 is nitrogen;
G is Ring C or Ring D;
Ring C is selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, or 1,2,4-triazinyl ring, wherein said Ring C has one or two ortho substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94R1, any substitutable non-ortho carbon position on Ring C is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R5, and two adjacent substituents on Ring C are optionally taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-3 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said fused ring being optionally substituted by halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8;
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein Ring D is substituted at any substitutable ring carbon by oxo or xe2x80x94R5, and at any substitutable ring nitrogen by xe2x80x94R4, provided that when Ring D is a six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, xe2x80x94R5 is hydrogen at each ortho carbon position of Ring D;
R1 is selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, Txe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, phenyl, 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl ring, or C1-6 aliphatic group, said phenyl, heteroaryl, and heterocyclyl rings each optionally substituted by up to three groups independently selected from halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8, said C1-6 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halo, cyano, nitro, or oxygen, or R1 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-8 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein any substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by oxo or Txe2x80x94R3, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2,xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O) R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7, or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, or R5 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen, an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R8 is independently selected from an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94SR6, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CON(R6)2, or xe2x80x94CO2R6; and
Ra iS selected from halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2 or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms.
Compounds of formula V may be represented by specifying Z1 and Z2 as shown below: 
When the Rx and Ry groups of formula V are taken together to form a fused ring, preferred Rx/Ry rings include a 5-, 6-, 7-, or 8-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 heteroatoms, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. This provides a bicyclic ring system containing a pyridine ring. Examples of preferred bicyclic ring systems of formula V are shown below. 
More preferred bicyclic ring systems of formula V include Va-A, Vb-A, Vc-A, Va-B, Vb-B, Vc-B, Va-D, Vb-D, Vc-D, Va-E, Vb-E, Vc-E, Va-J, Vb-J, Vc-J, Va-K, Vb-K, Vc-K, Va-L, Vb-L, Vc-L, Va-M, Vb-M, and Vc-M, most preferably Va-A, Vb-A, Vc-A, Va-B, Vb-B, and Vc-B.
In the monocyclic pyridine ring system of formula V, preferred Rx groups include hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl or t-butyl. Preferred Ry groups include Txe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. When R3 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94OR, a preferred R is an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, or a 5-6 membered heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring. Examples of preferred Ry include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, piperidinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl, and methoxymethyl.
In the bicyclic ring system of formula V, the ring formed when Rx and Ry are taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4) CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, wherein R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2 wherein R is an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula V may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula V compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring of formula V include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94Co(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen, C1-4 aliphatic, alkoxycarbonyl, (un)substituted phenyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and (N-heterocyclyl)carbonyl. Examples of such preferred R2 substituents include methyl, cyclopropyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl, CO2H, CO2CH3, CH2OH, CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OH, CH2CH2CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OCH2Ph, CH2CH2CH2NH2, CH2CH2CH2NHCOOC(CH3)3, CONHCH(CH3)2, CONHCH2CHxe2x95x90CH2, CONHCH2CH2OCH3, CONHCH2Ph, CONH(cyclohexyl), CON(Et)2, CON(CH3)CH2Ph, CONH(nxe2x80x94C3H7), CON(Et)CH2CH2CH3, CONHCH2CH(CH3)2, CON(nxe2x80x94C3H7)2, CO(3-methoxymethylpyrrolidin-1-yl), CONH(3-tolyl), CONH(4-tolyl), CONHCH3, CO(morpholin-1-yl), CO(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), CONHCH2CH2OH, CONH2, and CO(piperidin-1-yl). A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
More preferred ring systems of formula V are the following, which may be substituted as described above, wherein R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with the pyrazole ring to form an optionally substituted indazole ring; and Rx and Ry are each methyl, or Rx and Ry are taken together with the pyridine ring to form an optionally substituted quinoline, isoquinoline, tetrahydroquinoline or tetrahydroisoquinoline ring: 
When G is Ring C, preferred formula V Ring C groups are phenyl and pyridinyl. When two adjacent substituents on Ring C are taken together to form a fused ring, Ring C is contained in a bicyclic ring system. Preferred fused rings include a benzo or pyrido ring. Such rings preferably are fused at ortho and meta positions of Ring C. Examples of preferred bicyclic Ring C systems include naphthyl and isoquinolinyl. Preferred R1 groups include -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6. When R1 is an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, the most preferred optional substituents are halogen. Examples of preferred R1 groups include xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COCH3, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH3, xe2x80x94OCH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CF2CH3, cyclohexyl, t-butyl, isopropyl, cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94SO2CH3, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH3, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NHSO2CH3, and xe2x80x94OCF3.
On Ring C preferred R5 substituents, when present, include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic), C1-4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic). Examples of such preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94NMe2, xe2x80x94OEt, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2Et.
When G is Ring D, preferred formula V Ring D monocyclic rings include substituted and unsubstituted phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, and morpholinyl rings. When two adjacent substituents on Ring D are taken together to form a fused ring, the Ring D system is bicyclic. Preferred formula V Ring D bicyclic rings include 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, and naphthyl. Examples of more preferred bicyclic Ring D systems include naphthyl and isoquinolinyl.
Preferred substituents on Ring D of formula V include one or more of the following: halo, oxo, CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4) COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. More preferred Ring D substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, -oxo, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. Examples of Ring D substituents include xe2x80x94OH, phenyl, methyl, CH2OH, CH2CH2OH, pyrrolidinyl, OPh, CF3, Cxe2x89xa1CH, Cl, Br, F, I, NH2, C(O)CH3, i-propyl, tert-butyl, SEt, OMe, N(Me)2, methylene dioxy, and ethylene dioxy.
Preferred formula V compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is selected from a naphthyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl ring, and R1 is -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl ring;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or C1-4 aliphatic and Ry is Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form an optionally substituted 5-7 membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 ring nitrogens; and
(c) R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen and R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula V have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring, and R1 is -halo, a C1-6 haloaliphatic group, a C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, or xe2x80x94CN; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or methyl and Ry is xe2x80x94R, N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo ring or a 5-7 membered partially unsaturated carbocyclo ring, said benzo or carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
(c) R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen and R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring; and
(d) Ring D is substituted by oxo or R5, wherein each R5 is independently selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R.
Even more preferred compounds of formula V have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring, and R1 is -halo, a C1-4 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halogen, or xe2x80x94CN; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or methyl and Ry is methyl, methoxymethyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkyl- or an optionally substituted group selected from 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, piperidinyl, or phenyl, or Rx and Ryare taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo ring or a 6-membered partially unsaturated carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with halo, CN, oxo, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, (C1-6alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-6 alkyl)sulfonyl, mono- or dialkylamino, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl;
(c) R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(Cl4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group; and
(d) Ring D is substituted by oxo or R5, wherein each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic), C1-4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Representative compounds of formula V are set forth in Table 4 below.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula V and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula V.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a GSK-3 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula V.
Another aspect relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula V. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula V. This method is especially useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula V. This method is especially useful for treating schizophrenia.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula V.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with an Aurora inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula V. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, such as colon, ovarian, and breast cancer.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting CDK-2 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula V.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a CDK-2 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula V. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, Alzheimer""s disease, restenosis, angiogenesis, glomerulonephritis, cytomegalovirus, HIV, herpes, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, alopecia, and autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis.
Another method relates to inhibiting GSK-3, Aurora, or CDK-2 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the GSK-3 or Aurora inhibitor of formula V, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit GSK-3, Aurora or CDK-2.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of GSK-3, Aurora or CDK-2, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula V, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula VI: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
G is Ring C or Ring D;
Ring C is selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, or 1,2,4-triazinyl ring, wherein said Ring C has one or two ortho substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94R1, any substitutable non-ortho carbon position on Ring C is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R5, and two adjacent substituents on Ring C are optionally taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-3 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said fused ring being optionally substituted by halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8;
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein Ring D is substituted at any substitutable ring carbon by oxo or xe2x80x94R5, and at any substitutable ring nitrogen by xe2x80x94R41 provided that when Ring D is a six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, xe2x80x94R5 is hydrogen at each ortho carbon position of Ring D;
R1 is selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, Txe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, phenyl, 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl ring, or C1-6 aliphatic group, said phenyl, heteroaryl, and heterocyclyl rings each optionally substituted by up to three groups independently selected from halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8, said C1-6 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halo, cyano, nitro, or oxygen, or R1 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
Ry is Txe2x80x94R3;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is substituted by R4;
R3xe2x80x2 is an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C3-10 carbocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7, or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, or R5 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen, an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R8 is independently selected from an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94SR6, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CON(R6)2, or xe2x80x94CO2R6.
Preferred Ry groups of formula VI include Txe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, and R3 is an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C3-10 carbocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms. A preferred R3 group is an optionally substituted group selected from C3-6 carbocyclyl, phenyl, or a 5-6 membered heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring. Examples of preferred Ry include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, cyclopropyl, cyclohexyl, and optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula VI may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula VI compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups of formula VI include hydrogen, C1-4 aliphatic, alkoxycarbonyl, (un)substituted phenyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and (N-heterocyclyl)carbonyl. Examples of such preferred R2 substituents include methyl, cyclopropyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl, CO2H, CO2CH3, CH2OH, CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OH, CH2CH2CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OCH2Ph, CH2CH2CH2NH2, CH2CH2CH2NHCOOC(CH3)3, CONHCH(CH3)2, CONHCH2CHxe2x95x90CH2, CONHCH2CH2OCH3, CONHCH2Ph, CONH(cyclohexyl), CON(Et)2, CON(CH3)CH2Ph, CONH(n-C3H7), CON(Et)CH2CH2CH3, CONHCH2CH(CH3)2, CON(n-C3H7)2, CO(3-methoxymethylpyrrolidin-1-yl), CONH(3-tolyl), CONH(4tolyl), CONHCH3, CO(morpholin-1-yl), CO(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), CONHCH2CH2OH, CONH2, and CO(piperidin-1-yl). A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When G is Ring C, preferred formula VI Ring C groups are phenyl and pyridinyl. When two adjacent substituents on Ring C are taken together to form a fused ring, Ring C is contained in a bicyclic ring system. Preferred fused rings include a benzo or pyrido ring. Such rings preferably are fused at ortho and meta positions of Ring C. Examples of preferred bicyclic Ring C systems include naphthyl and isoquinolinyl. Preferred R1 groups include -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6. When R1 is an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, the most preferred optional substituents are halogen. Examples of preferred R1 groups include xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COCH3, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH3, xe2x80x94OCH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CF2CH3, cyclohexyl, t-butyl, isopropyl, cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94SO2CH3, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH3, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NHSO2CH3, and xe2x80x94OCF3.
On Ring C preferred R5 substituents, when present, include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic), C1-4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic). Examples of such preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94NMe2, xe2x80x94OEt, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2Et.
When G is Ring D, preferred formula VI Ring D monocyclic rings include substituted and unsubstituted phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, and morpholinyl rings. When two adjacent substituents on Ring D are taken together to form a fused ring, the Ring D system is bicyclic. Preferred formula VI Ring D bicyclic rings include 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, and naphthyl. Examples of more preferred bicyclic Ring D systems include naphthyl and isoquinolinyl.
Preferred substituents on formula VI Ring D include one or more of the following: halo, oxo, CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. More preferred Ring D substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, -oxo, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. Examples of Ring D substituents include xe2x80x94OH, phenyl, methyl, CH2OH, CH2CH2OH, pyrrolidinyl, OPh, CF3, Cxe2x89xa1CH, Cl, Br, F, I, NH2, C(O)CH3, i-propyl, tert-butyl, SEt, OMe, N(Me)2, methylene dioxy, and ethylene dioxy.
Preferred formula VI compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is selected from a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is selected from a naphthyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl ring, and R1 is -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl ring;
(b) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3xe2x80x2, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene; and
(c) R2 is hydrogen and R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula VI have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring, and R1 is -halo, a C1-6 haloaliphatic group, a C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, or xe2x80x94CN; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(b) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3xe2x80x2 is an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C3-6 carbocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
(c) R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen and R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring; and
(d) Ring D is substituted by oxo or R5, wherein each R5 is independently selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4),xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R.
Even more preferred compounds of formula VI have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3xe2x80x2, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3xe2x80x2 is an optionally substituted group selected from C1-4 aliphatic, C3-6 carbocyclyl, phenyl, or a 5-6 membered heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring;
(b) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R51 wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring, and R1 is -halo, a C1-4 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halogen, or xe2x80x94CN; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(c) R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group; and
(d) Ring D is substituted by oxo or R5, wherein each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, -xc2x0 (C1-4 aliphatic), C1-4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula VIa: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
G is Ring C or Ring D;
Ring C is selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, or 1,2,4-triazinyl ring, wherein said Ring C has one or two ortho substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94R1, any substitutable non-ortho carbon position on Ring C is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R5, and two adjacent substituents on Ring C are optionally taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-3 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said fused ring being optionally substituted by halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8;
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein Ring D is substituted at any substitutable ring carbon by oxo or xe2x80x94R5, and at any substitutable ring nitrogen by xe2x80x94R4, provided that when Ring D is a six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, xe2x80x94R5 is hydrogen at each ortho carbon position of Ring D;
R1 is selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, Txe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, phenyl, 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl ring, or C1-6 aliphatic group, said phenyl, heteroaryl, and heterocyclyl rings each optionally substituted by up to three groups independently selected from halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8, said C1-6 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halo, cyano, nitro, or oxygen, or R1 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is substituted by R4;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7, or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4) CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, or R5 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
V xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen, an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R8 is independently selected from an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94SR6, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CON(R6)2, or xe2x80x94CO2R6.
Preferred rings formed by the R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula via include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula VIa compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When G is Ring C, preferred formula VIa Ring C groups are phenyl and pyridinyl. When two adjacent substituents on Ring C are taken together to form a fused ring, Ring C is contained in a bicyclic ring system. Preferred fused rings include a benzo or pyrido ring. Such rings preferably are fused at ortho and meta positions of Ring C. Examples of preferred bicyclic Ring C systems include naphthyl and isoquinolinyl. Preferred R1 groups include -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6. When R1 is an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, the most preferred optional substituents are halogen. Examples of preferred R1 groups include xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COCH3, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH3, xe2x80x94OCH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CF2CH3, cyclohexyl, t-butyl, isopropyl, cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94SO2CH3, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH3, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NHSO2CH3, and xe2x80x94OCF3.
On Ring C preferred R5 substituents, when present, include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic), C1-4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic). Examples of such preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94NMe2, xe2x80x94OEt, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2Et.
When G is Ring D, preferred formula VIa Ring D monocyclic rings include substituted and unsubstituted phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, and morpholinyl rings. When two adjacent substituents on Ring D are taken together to form a fused ring, the Ring D system is bicyclic. Preferred formula VIa Ring D bicyclic rings include 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, and naphthyl. Examples of more preferred bicyclic Ring D systems include naphthyl and isoquinolinyl.
Preferred substituents on the formula Via Ring D include one or more of the following: halo, oxo, CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. More preferred Ring D substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, -oxo, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. Examples of Ring D substituents include xe2x80x94OH, phenyl, methyl, CH2OH, CH2CH2OH, pyrrolidinyl, OPh, CF3, Cxe2x89xa1CH, Cl, Br, F, I, NH2, C(O)CH3, i-propyl, tert-butyl, SEt, OMe, N(Me)2, methylene dioxy, and ethylene dioxy.
Preferred formula VIa compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is selected from a naphthyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl ring, and R1 is -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl ring; and
(b) R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula VIa have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring, and R1 is -halo, a C1-6 haloaliphatic group, a C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, or xe2x80x94CN; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(b) R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2,xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group; and
(c) Ring D is substituted by oxo or R5, wherein each R5 is independently selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R.
Even more preferred compounds of formula VIa have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring, and R1 is -halo, a C1-4 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halogen, or xe2x80x94CN; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(b) R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group; and
(d) Ring D is substituted by oxo or R5, wherein each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic), C1-4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Representative compounds of formula VI and IVa are set forth in Table 5 below.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula VI or VIa and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VI or VIa.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a GSK-3 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VI or VIa.
Another aspect relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VI or VIa. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VI or VIa. This method is especially useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VI or VIa. This method is especially useful for treating schizophrenia.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VI or VIa.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with an Aurora inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VI or VIa. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, such as colon, ovarian, and breast cancer.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting CDK-2 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VI or VIa.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a CDK-2 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VI or VIa. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, Alzheimer""s disease, restenosis, angiogenesis, glomerulonephritis, cytomegalovirus, HIV, herpes, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, alopecia, and autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis.
Another method relates to inhibiting GSK-3, Aurora, or CDK-2 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the GSK-3 or Aurora inhibitor of formula VI or VIa, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit GSK-3, Aurora or CDK-2.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of GSK-3, Aurora or CDK-2, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula VI or VIa, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula VII: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
G is Ring C or Ring D;
Ring C is selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, or 1,2,4-triazinyl ring, wherein said Ring C has one or two ortho substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94R1, any substitutable non-ortho carbon position on Ring C is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R5, and two adjacent substituents on Ring C are optionally taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-3 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said fused ring being optionally substituted by halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8;
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein Ring D is substituted at any substitutable ring carbon by oxo or xe2x80x94R5, and at any substitutable ring nitrogen by xe2x80x94R4, provided that when Ring D is a six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, xe2x80x94R5 is hydrogen at each ortho carbon position of Ring D;
R1 is selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, Txe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, phenyl, 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl ring, or C1-6 aliphatic group, said phenyl, heteroaryl, and heterocyclyl rings each optionally substituted by up to three groups independently selected from halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8, said C1-6 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halo, cyano, nitro, or oxygen, or R1 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
Ry is hydrogen or Txe2x80x94R3xe2x80x3;
T is a valence bond, hydrogen, or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by R2 and R2 is substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by R2 and R2 is substituted by R4;
R3xe2x80x3 is selected from an optionally substituted group selected from C3-10 carbocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7, or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, or R5 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6) COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, C(R)2N(R)SO2N(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen, an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R8 is independently selected from an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94SR6, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CON(R6)2, or xe2x80x94CO2R6; and
R9 is selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2.
Preferred Ry groups of formula VII include Txe2x80x94R3xe2x80x3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene. Preferred R3xe2x80x3 groups include an optionally substituted group selected from C3-6 carbocyclyl, phenyl, or a 5-6 membered heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring. Examples of preferred Ryinclude 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, piperidinyl, cyclopropyl, and an optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula VII may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula VII compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula VII is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen, C1-4 aliphatic, alkoxycarbonyl, (un)substituted phenyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and (N-heterocyclyl)carbonyl. Examples of such preferred R2 substituents include methyl, cyclopropyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl, CO2H, CO2CH3, CH2OH, CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OH, CH2CH2CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OCH2Ph, CH2CH2CH2NH2, CH2CH2CH2NHCOOC(CH3)3, CONHCH(CH3)2, CONHCH2CHxe2x95x90CH2CONHCH2CH2OCH3, CONHCH2Ph, CONH(cyclohexyl), CON(Et)2, CON(CH3)CH2Ph, CONH(n-C3H7), CON(Et)CH2CH2CH3, CONHCH2CH(CH3)2, CON(nxe2x80x94C3H7)2, CO(3-methoxymethylpyrrolidin-1-yl), CONH(3-tolyl), CONH(4-tolyl), CONHCH3, CO(morpholin-1-yl), CO(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), CONHCH2CH2OH, CONH2, and CO(piperidin-1-yl). A preferred R2xe2x80x2 group is hydrogen.
When G is Ring C, preferred formula VII Ring C groups are phenyl and pyridinyl. When two adjacent substituents on Ring C are taken together to form a fused ring, Ring C is contained in a bicyclic ring system. Preferred fused rings include a benzo or pyrido ring. Such rings preferably are fused at ortho and meta positions of Ring C. Examples of preferred bicyclic Ring C systems include naphthyl and isoquinolinyl. Preferred R1 groups include -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6. When R1 is an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, the most preferred optional substituents are halogen. Examples of preferred R1 groups include xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COCH3, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH3, xe2x80x94OCH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CF2CH3, cyclohexyl, t-butyl, isopropyl, cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94SO2CH3, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH3, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NHSO2CH3, and xe2x80x94OCF3.
On Ring C preferred R5 substituents, when present, include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic), C1-4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic). Examples of such preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94NMe2, xe2x80x94OEt, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2Et.
When G is Ring D, preferred formula VII Ring D monocyclic rings include substituted and unsubstituted phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, and morpholinyl rings. When two adjacent substituents on Ring D are taken together to form a fused ring, the Ring D system is bicyclic. Preferred formula VII Ring D bicyclic rings include 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, and naphthyl. Examples of more preferred bicyclic Ring D systems include naphthyl and isoquinolinyl.
Preferred substituents on Ring D include one or more of the following: halo, oxo, CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. More preferred Ring D substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, -oxo, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. Examples of Ring D substituents include xe2x80x94OH, phenyl, methyl, CH2OH, CH2CH2OH, pyrrolidinyl, OPh, CF3, Cxe2x89xa1CH, Cl, Br, F, I, NH2, C(O)CH3, i-propyl, tert-butyl, SEt, OMe, N(Me)2, methylene dioxy, and ethylene dioxy.
Preferred formula VII compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is selected from a naphthyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl ring, and R1 is -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl ring;
(b) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene; and
(c) R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen and R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula VII have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring, and R1 is -halo, a C1-6 haloaliphatic group, a C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, or xe2x80x94CN; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(b) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3xe2x80x3, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is an optionally substituted group selected from C3-6 carbocyclyl, phenyl, or a 5-6 membered heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring;
(c) R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen and R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring; and
(d) Ring D is substituted by oxo or R5, wherein each Rs is independently selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R.
Even more preferred compounds of formula VII have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ry is Txe2x80x94R3, wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3xe2x80x3 is an optionally substituted group selected from phenyl, or a 5-6 membered heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring;
(b) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring, and R1 is -halo, a C1-4 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halogen, or xe2x80x94CN; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(c) R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group; and
(d) Ring D is substituted by oxo or R5, wherein each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic), CI4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Representative compounds of formula VII are set forth in Table 6 below.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula VII and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VII.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a GSK-3 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VII.
Another aspect relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VII. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VII. This method is especially useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VII. This method is especially useful for treating schizophrenia.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VII.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with an Aurora inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VII. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, such as colon, ovarian, and breast cancer.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting CDK-2 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VII.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a CDK-2 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VII. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, Alzheimer""s disease, restenosis, angiogenesis, glomerulonephritis, cytomegalovirus, HIV, herpes, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, alopecia, and autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis.
Another method relates to inhibiting GSK-3, Aurora, or CDK-2 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the GSK-3 or Aurora inhibitor of formula VII, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit GSK-3, Aurora or CDK-2.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of GSK-3, Aurora or CDK-2, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula VII, as described above.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula VIII: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Z1 is N or CR9, Z2 is N or CH, and Z3 is N or CRx, provided that one of Z1 and Z3 is nitrogen;
G is Ring C or Ring D;
Ring C is selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, or 1,2,4-triazinyl ring, wherein said Ring C has one or two ortho substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94R1, any substitutable non-ortho carbon position on Ring C is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R5, and two adjacent substituents on Ring C are optionally taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-3 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said fused ring being optionally substituted by halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8;
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein Ring D is substituted at any substitutable ring carbon by halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R5, and at any substitutable ring nitrogen by xe2x80x94R4, provided that when Ring D is a six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, xe2x80x94R5 is hydrogen at each ortho carbon position of Ring D;
R1 is selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, Txe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, phenyl, 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl ring, or C-6 aliphatic group, said phenyl, heteroaryl, and heterocyclyl rings each optionally substituted by up to three groups independently selected from halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8, said C1-6 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halo, cyano, nitro, or oxygen, or R1 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
Rx is Txe2x80x94R3;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are independently selected from xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, 5-8 membered, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen, or sulfur, wherein each substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is substituted by halo, oxo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94R7, or xe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by R2 and R2xe2x80x2 is substituted by R4;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR71, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7, or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4) COR, xe2x80x94N(R4) CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, or R5 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O) Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94O(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen, an optionally substituted C1-4aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R8 is independently selected from an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94SR6, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CON(R6)2, or xe2x80x94CO2R5; and
R9 is selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR6, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4) 2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted Cl6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2.
Accordingly, the present invention relates to compounds of formula VIIIa, VIIIb, VIIIc and VIIId as shown below: 
Preferred Rx groups of formula VIII include Txe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is CN, xe2x80x94R, or xe2x80x94OR. When R3 is xe2x80x94R, preferred R3 groups include an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, or a 5-6 membered heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring. When R3 is xe2x80x94OR, preferred R groups include an optionally substituted group C1-6 aliphatic group such as alkyl- or dialkylaminoalkyl and aminoalkyl. Examples of preferred Rx include acetamido, CN, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, phenyl, pyridinyl, imidazol-1-yl, imidazol-2-yl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropyl, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, NH2CH2CH2NH, and NH2CH2CH2O.
Preferred R9 groups of formula VIII, when present, include R, OR, and N(R4)2. Examples of preferred R9 include methyl, ethyl, NH2, NH2CH2CH2NH, N(CH3)2CH2CH2NH, N(CH3)2CH2CH2O, (piperidin-1-yl) CH2CH2O, and NH2CH2CH2O.
The R2 and R2xe2x80x2 groups of formula VIII may be taken together to form a fused ring, thus providing a bicyclic ring system containing a pyrazole ring. Preferred fused rings include benzo, pyrido, pyrimido, and a partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring. These are exemplified in the following formula VIII compounds having a pyrazole-containing bicyclic ring system: 
Preferred substituents on the formula VIII R2/R2xe2x80x2 fused ring include one or more of the following: -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, and xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or cyclic alkyl group. Preferably, the (C1-4 alkyl) group is methyl.
When the pyrazole ring system of formula VIII is monocyclic, preferred R2 groups include hydrogen, C1-4 aliphatic, alkoxycarbonyl, (un)substituted phenyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and (N-heterocyclyl)carbonyl. Examples of such preferred R2 substituents include methyl, cyclopropyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl, CO2H, CO2CH3, CH2OH, CH2OOCH3, CH2CH2CH2OH, CH2CH2CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OCH2Ph, CH2CH2CH2NH2, CH2CH2CH2NHCOOC(CH3)3, CONHCH(CH3)2, CONHCH2CHxe2x95x90CH2, CONHCH2CH2OCH3, CONHCH2Ph, CONH(cyclohexyl), CON(Et)2, CON(CH3)CH2Ph, CONH(nxe2x80x94C3H7), CON(Et)CH2CH2CH3, CONHCH2CH(CH3)2, CON(nxe2x80x94C3H7)2, CO(3-methoxymethylpyrrolidin-1-yl), CONH(3-tolyl), CONH(4-tolyl), CONHCH3, CO(morpholin-1-yl), CO(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), CONHCH2CH2OH, CONH2, and CO(piperidin-1-yl). A preferred R2 group is hydrogen.
When G is Ring C, preferred formula VIII Ring C groups are phenyl and pyridinyl. When two adjacent substituents on Ring C are taken together to form a fused ring, Ring C is contained in a bicyclic ring system. Preferred fused rings include a benzo or pyrido ring. Such rings preferably are fused at ortho and meta positions of Ring C. Examples of preferred bicyclic Ring C systems include naphthyl and isoquinolinyl. Preferred R1 groups include -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6 When R1 is an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, the most preferred optional substituents are halogen. Examples of preferred R1 groups include xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94COCH3, xe2x80x94OCH3, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH3, xe2x80x94OCH2CH3, xe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94CF2CH3, cyclohexyl, t-butyl, isopropyl, cyclopropyl, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1CH, xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1Cxe2x80x94CH3, xe2x80x94SO2CH3, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CO2CH3, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOCH3, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NHSO2CH3, and xe2x80x94OCF3.
On Ring C preferred R5 substituents, when present, include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4) COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, and xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R. More preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic), C1-4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic). Examples of such preferred R5 substituents include xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHMe, xe2x80x94NMe2, xe2x80x94OEt, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, and xe2x80x94CO2Et.
When G is Ring D, preferred formula VIII Ring D monocyclic rings include substituted and unsubstituted phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, and morpholinyl rings. When two adjacent substituents on Ring D are taken together to form a fused ring, the Ring D system is bicyclic. Preferred formula VIII Ring D bicyclic rings include 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, and naphthyl. Examples of more preferred bicyclic Ring D systems include naphthyl and isoquinolinyl.
Preferred R5 substituents on Ring D of formula VIII include halo, oxo, CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4) COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. More preferred R5 substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94CN, -oxo, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic. Examples of Ring D substituents include xe2x80x94OH, phenyl, methyl, CH2OH, CH2CH2OH, pyrrolidinyl, OPh, CF3, Cxe2x80x94CH, Cl, Br, F, I, NH2, C(O)CH3, i-propyl, tert-butyl, SEt, OMe, N(Me)2, methylene dioxy, and ethylene dioxy.
Preferred formula VIII compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is selected from a naphthyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl ring, and R1 is -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl ring;
(b) Rx is Txe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene; and
(c) R2xe2x80x2 is hydrogen and R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, or R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring.
More preferred compounds of formula VIII have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring, and R1 is -halo, a C1-6 haloaliphatic group, a C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, or xe2x80x94CN; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(b) Rx is Txe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is CN, xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94OR;
(c) R2 is hydrogen and R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group, or R2 and R2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a substituted or unsubstituted benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring; and
(d) each R5 is independently selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R.
Even more preferred compounds of formula VIII have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is Txe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene and R3 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94OR wherein R is an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, phenyl, or a 5-6 membered heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring;
(b) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring, and R1 is -halo, a C1-4 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halogen, or xe2x80x94CN; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(c) R2 and R2xe2x80x2 are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo, pyrido, pyrimido or partially unsaturated 6-membered carbocyclo ring optionally substituted with -halo, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C1-4 alkyl, xe2x80x94C1-4 haloalkyl, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2 (C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, xe2x80x94NH2SO2(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94NHC(O)(C1-4 alkyl), xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94CO(C1-4 alkyl), wherein the (C1-4 alkyl) is a straight, branched, or -cyclic alkyl group;
(d) each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic), C1-4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic); and
(e) R9 is R, OR, or N(R4)2.
Representative compounds of formula VIII are set forth in Table 7 below.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula VIII and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VIII.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a GSK-3 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VIII.
Another aspect relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VIII. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VIII. This method is especially useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VIII. This method is especially useful for treating schizophrenia.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VIII.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with an Aurora inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VIII. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, such as colon, ovarian, and breast cancer.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting CDK-2 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VIII.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a CDK-2 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula VIII. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, Alzheimer""s disease, restenosis, angiogenesis, glomerulonephritis, cytomegalovirus, HIV, herpes, psoriasis, atherosclerosis, alopecia, and autoimmune diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis.
Another method relates to inhibiting GSK-3, Aurora, or CDK-2 activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the GSK-3 or Aurora inhibitor of formula VIII, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit GSK-3, Aurora or CDK-2.
Each of the aforementioned methods directed to the inhibition of GSK-3, Aurora or CDK-2, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula VIII, as described above.
The above formula I compounds contain a pyrazole ring bearing the R2 and R2 substituents. In their search for further inhibitors of the protein kinases GSK and Aurora, applicants sought to replace the pyrazole moiety of formula I with other heteroaromatic rings. One of the more effective pyrazole ring replacements was found to be a triazole ring. Inhibitors having this triazole ring are otherwise structurally similar to the formula I compounds and are represented by the general formula IX: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Z1 is nitrogen or CR9 and Z2 is nitrogen or CH, provided that at least one of Z1 and Z2 is nitrogen;
G is Ring C or Ring D;
Ring C is selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, or 1,2,4-triazinyl ring, wherein said Ring C has one or two ortho substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94R1, any substitutable non-ortho carbon position on Ring C is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R5, and two adjacent substituents on Ring C are optionally taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-3 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said fused ring being optionally substituted by halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8;
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein Ring D is substituted at any substitutable ring carbon by oxo or xe2x80x94R5, and at any substitutable ring nitrogen by xe2x80x94R4, provided that when Ring D is a six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, xe2x80x94R5 is hydrogen at each ortho carbon position of Ring D;
R1 is selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, Txe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, phenyl, 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl ring, or C1-6 aliphatic group, said phenyl, heteroaryl, and heterocyclyl rings each optionally substituted by up to three groups independently selected from halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8, said C1-6 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halo, cyano, nitro, or oxygen, or R1 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-8 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein any substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by oxo or Txe2x80x94R3, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7) CO2(optionally substituted C1-6aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7, or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, or R5 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94; W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen, an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R8 is independently selected from an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94SR6, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CON(R6)2, or xe2x80x94CO2R6; and
R9 is selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94So2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R6)2.
Compounds of formula IX may exist in alternative tautomeric forms, as in tautomers 1-3 shown below. Unless otherwise indicated, the representation of any of these tautomers is meant to include the other two. 
The Rx and Ry groups of formula IX may be taken together to form a fused ring, providing a bicyclic ring system containing Ring A. Preferred Rx/Ry rings include a 5-, 6-, 7-, or 8-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 heteroatoms, wherein said Rx/Ry ring is optionally substituted. Examples of Ring A systems are shown below by compounds IX-A through IX-DD, wherein Z1 is nitrogen or C(R9) and Z2 is nitrogen or C(H). 
Preferred bicyclic Ring A systems of formula IX include IX-A, IX-B, IX-C, IX-D, IX-E, IX-F, IX-G, IX-H, IX-I, IX-J, IX-K, IX-L, and IX-M, more preferably IX-A, IX-B, IX-C, IX-F, and IX-H, and most preferably IX-A, IX-B, and IX-H.
In the monocyclic Ring A system of formula IX, preferred Rx groups include hydrogen, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, or a C1-4 aliphatic group such as methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl or t-butyl. Preferred Ry groups, when present, include Txe2x80x94R3 wherein T is a valence bond or a methylene, and R3 is xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR. Examples of preferred Ry include 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, piperidinyl, methyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkyl- or dialkylamino, acetamido, optionally substituted phenyl such as phenyl or halo-substituted phenyl, and methoxymethyl.
In the bicyclic Ring A system of formula IX, the ring formed by Rx and Ry taken together may be substituted or unsubstituted. Suitable substituents include xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R6)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, wherein R and R4 are as defined above. Preferred Rx/Ry ring substituents include -halo, xe2x80x94R, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94COR, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94CN, or xe2x80x94N(R4)2 wherein R is an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group.
Preferred R2 groups of formula IX include hydrogen, C1-4 aliphatic, alkoxycarbonyl, (un)substituted phenyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, aminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, aminoalkyl, alkylaminoalkyl, dialkylaminoalkyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, and (N-heterocyclyl)carbonyl. Examples of such preferred R2 substituents include methyl, cyclopropyl, ethyl, isopropyl, propyl, t-butyl, cyclopentyl, phenyl, CO2H, CO2CH3, CH2OH, CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OH, CH2CH2CH2OCH3, CH2CH2CH2OCH2Ph, CH2CH2CH2NH2, CH2CH2CH2NHCOOC(CH3)3, CONHCH(CH3)2, CONHCH2CHxe2x95x90CH2, CONHCH2CH2OCH3, CONHCH2Ph, CONH(cyclohexyl), CON(Et)2, CON(CH3)CH2Ph, CONH(nxe2x80x94C3H7), CON(Et)CH2CH2CH3, CONHCH2CH(CH3)2, CON(n-C3H7)2, CO(3-methoxymethylpyrrolidin-1-yl), CONH(3-tolyl), CONH(4-tolyl), CONHCH3, CO(morpholin-1-yl), CO(4-methylpiperazin-1-yl), CONHCH2CH2OH, CONH2, and CO(piperidin-1-yl). A more preferred R2 group for formula IX compounds is hydrogen.
An embodiment that is particularly useful for treating GSK3-mediated diseases relates to compounds of formula X wherein ring A is a pyrimidine ring: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein;
Ring C is selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, or 1,2,4-triazinyl ring, wherein said Ring C has one or two ortho substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94R1, any substitutable non-ortho carbon position on Ring C is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R5, and two adjacent substituents on Ring C are optionally taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-3 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said fused ring being optionally substituted by halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8;
R1 is selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, Txe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, phenyl, 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl ring, or C1-6 aliphatic group, said phenyl, heteroaryl, and heterocyclyl rings each optionally substituted by up to three groups independently selected from halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8, said C1-6 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halo, cyano, nitro, or oxygen, or R1 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-8 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein any substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by oxo or Txe2x80x94R3, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 is xe2x80x94R or -T-Wxe2x80x94R6;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7) COR, xe2x80x94N(R7) CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7) 2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7, or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94So2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4) CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, or R5 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R)xe2x95x90NN(R6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen, an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R8 is independently selected from an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94SR6, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CON(R6)2, or xe2x80x94CO2R6.
Compounds of formula X are structurally similar to compounds of formula II except for the replacement of the pyrazole ring moiety by the triazole ring moiety. Preferred R2, Rx, Ry and Ring C groups of formula X are as described above for the formula II compounds. Preferred formula X compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is selected from a naphthyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl ring;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or C1-4 aliphatic and Ry is Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form an optionally substituted 5-7 membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 ring nitrogens;
(c) R1 is -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6; and
(d) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group.
More preferred compounds of formula X have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or methyl and Ry is xe2x80x94R, N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo ring or a 5-7 membered carbocyclo ring, wherein said ring formed by Rx and Ry is optionally substituted with xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94So2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
(c) R1 is -halo, a C1-6 haloaliphatic group, a C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, or xe2x80x94CN;
(d) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl or a C1-6 aliphatic group; and
(e) each R5 is independently selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R.
Even more preferred compounds of formula X have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or methyl and Ry is methyl, methoxymethyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkyl- or an optionally substituted group selected from 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, piperidinyl, or phenyl, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form an optionally substituted benzo ring or a 6-membered carbocyclo ring;
(c) R1 is -halo, a C1-4 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halogen, or xe2x80x94CN;
(d) R2 is hydrogen or a C1-6 aliphatic group; and
(e) each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O(C1-4 aliphatic), C1-4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic).
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula XI: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein Ring D is substituted at any substitutable ring carbon by oxo or xe2x80x94R5, and at any substitutable ring nitrogen by xe2x80x94R4, provided that when Ring D is a six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, xe2x80x94R5 is hydrogen at each ortho carbon position of Ring D;
Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused benzo ring or 5-8 membered carbocyclo ring, wherein any substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by oxo or Txe2x80x94R3;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4) 2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7, or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring.
Compounds of formula XI are structurally similar to compounds of formula III except for the replacement of the pyrazole ring moiety by the triazole ring moiety. Preferred R2, Rx, Ry, and Ring D groups of formula XI are as described above for the formula III compounds. Preferred formula XI compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl ring;
(b) Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form an optionally substituted benzo ring or 5-7 membered carbocyclo ring; and
(c) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group.
More preferred compounds of formula XI have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(b) Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo ring or 5-7 membered carbocyclo ring, wherein said ring formed by Rx and Ry is optionally substituted with xe2x80x94R, oxo, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
(c) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl or a C1-6 aliphatic group; and
(d) each R5 is independently selected from halo, oxo, CN, NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic.
Even more preferred compounds of formula XI have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo ring or 6-membered carbocyclo ring, wherein said ring formed by Rx and Ry is optionally substituted with halo, CN, oxo, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, (C1-6 alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-6 alkyl)sulfonyl, mono- or dialkylamino, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl;
(b) each R5 is independently selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, -oxo, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic; and
(c) R2 is hydrogen or a C1-6 aliphatic group.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula XII: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein Ring D is substituted at any substitutable ring carbon by oxo or xe2x80x94R5, and at any substitutable ring nitrogen by xe2x80x94R41 provided that when Ring D is a six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, xe2x80x94R5 is hydrogen at each ortho carbon position of Ring D;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-8 membered ring having 1-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein any substitutable carbon on said fused ring is optionally and independently substituted by Txe2x80x94R3, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring is substituted by R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94Sb2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R7, or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4) CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2-, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6) xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring; and
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl ring or heteroaryl.
Compounds of formula XII are structurally similar to compounds of formula IV except for the replacement of the pyrazole ring moiety by the triazole ring moiety. Preferred R2, Rx, Ry, and Ring D groups of formula XII are as described above for the formula IV compounds. Preferred formula XII compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl ring;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or C1-4 aliphatic and Ry is Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form an optionally substituted 5-7 membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 1-2 ring heteroatoms; and
(c) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group.
More preferred compounds of formula XII have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or methyl and Ry is xe2x80x94R, N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a 5-7 membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 1-2 ring nitrogens, wherein said ring is optionally substituted with xe2x80x94R, halo, oxo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4) CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2;
(c) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl or a C1-6 aliphatic group; and
(d) each R5 is independently selected from halo, oxo, CN, NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic.
Even more preferred compounds of formula XII have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a 6-membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 1-2 ring nitrogens, optionally substituted with halo, CN, oxo, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, (C1-6 alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-6 alkyl)sulfonyl, mono- or dialkylamino, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl;
(b) each R5 is independently selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, -oxo, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94C(O)R, or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from 5-6 membered heterocyclyl, C6-10 aryl, or C1-6 aliphatic; and
(c) R2 is hydrogen or a C1-6 aliphatic group.
Another embodiment of this invention relates to compounds of formula XIII: 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable derivative or prodrug thereof, wherein:
Z1 is nitrogen, CRa, or CH, and Z2 is nitrogen or CH; provided that one of Z1 and Z2 is nitrogen;
G is Ring C or Ring D;
Ring C is selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrazinyl, or 1,2,4-triazinyl ring, wherein said Ring C has one or two ortho substituents independently selected from xe2x80x94R1, any substitutable non-ortho carbon position on Ring C is independently substituted by xe2x80x94R5, and two adjacent substituents on Ring C are optionally taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-6 membered ring having 0-3 heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, said fused ring being optionally substituted by halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8;
Ring D is a 5-7 membered monocyclic ring or 8-10 membered bicyclic ring selected from aryl, heteroaryl, heterocyclyl or carbocyclyl, said heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring having 1-4 ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur, wherein Ring D is substituted at any substitutable ring carbon by oxo or xe2x80x94R5, and at any substitutable ring nitrogen by xe2x80x94R4, provided that when Ring D is a six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring, xe2x80x94R5 is hydrogen at each ortho carbon position of Ring D;
R1 is selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, Txe2x80x94Vxe2x80x94R6, phenyl, 5-6 membered heteroaryl ring, 5-6 membered heterocyclyl ring, or C1-6 aliphatic group, said phenyl, heteroaryl, and heterocyclyl rings each optionally substituted by up to three groups independently selected from halo, oxo, or xe2x80x94R8, said C1-6 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halo, cyano, nitro, or oxygen, or R1 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
Rx and Ry are independently selected from Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a fused, unsaturated or partially unsaturated, 5-8 membered ring having 0-3 ring heteroatoms selected from oxygen, sulfur, or nitrogen, wherein any substitutable carbon on said fused ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by oxo or Txe2x80x94R3, and any substitutable nitrogen on said ring formed by Rx and Ry is substituted by R4;
T is a valence bond or a C1-4 alkylidene chain;
R2 is xe2x80x94R or xe2x80x94Txe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94R6;
R3 is selected from xe2x80x94R, -halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94COCH2COR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94S(O)2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R7)COR, xe2x80x94N(R7) CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R7)CON(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2N(R7)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R7)2 ;
each R is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms;
each R4 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R7, xe2x80x94COR7, xe2x80x94CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94CON(R7)2, or xe2x80x94SO2R71 or two R4 on the same nitrogen are taken together to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S (O) R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4) COR, xe2x80x94N(R4) CO2 (optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, or R5 and an adjacent substituent taken together with their intervening atoms form said ring fused to Ring C;
V is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R)C(O)Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, or C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94C(R6)2Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2SO2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R) OC(O)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)C(O) Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90NN(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)N(R6)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)SO2N(R)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R6)2N(R6)CON(R6)xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94CON(R6)xe2x80x94;
each R6 is independently selected from hydrogen, an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, or two R6 groups on the same nitrogen atom are taken together with the nitrogen atom to form a 5-6 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R7 is independently selected from hydrogen or an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, or two R7 on the same nitrogen are taken together with the nitrogen to form a 5-8 membered heterocyclyl or heteroaryl ring;
each R8 is independently selected from an optionally substituted C1-4 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR , xe2x80x94SR6, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94N(R6)N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CON(R6)2, or xe2x80x94CO2R6; and
Ra is selected from halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R4)2, or an optionally substituted group selected from C1-6 aliphatic, C6-10 aryl, a heteroaryl ring having 5-10 ring atoms, or a heterocyclyl ring having 5-10 ring atoms.
Compounds of formula XIII may be represented by specifying Z1 and Z2 as shown below: 
Compounds of formula XIII are structurally similar to compounds of formula V except for the replacement of the pyrazole ring moiety by the triazole ring moiety. Preferred R2, Rx, Ry, Ra, and Ring G groups of formula XIII are as described above for the formula V compounds. Preferred formula XIII compounds have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is selected from a naphthyl, quinolinyl or isoquinolinyl ring, and R1 is -halo, an optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, xe2x80x94COR6, xe2x80x94OR6, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94SO2R6, xe2x80x94SO2NH2, xe2x80x94N(R6)2, xe2x80x94CO2R6, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94NHCOR6, xe2x80x94OC(O)NH2, or xe2x80x94NHSO2R6; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from a phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, thienyl, azepanyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl ring;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or C1-4 aliphatic and Ry is Txe2x80x94R3, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form an optionally substituted 5-7 membered unsaturated or partially unsaturated ring having 0-2 ring nitrogens; and
(c) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, heteroaryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group.
More preferred compounds of formula XIII have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring, and R1 is -halo, a C1-6 haloaliphatic group, a C1-6 aliphatic group, phenyl, or xe2x80x94CN; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-isoindolyl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-indolyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(b) Rx is hydrogen or methyl and Ry is xe2x80x94R, N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94OR, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo ring or a 5-7 membered carbocyclo ring, wherein said ring formed by Rx and Ry is optionally substituted with xe2x80x94R, halo, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94COCOR, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94S(O)R, xe2x80x94SO2R, xe2x80x94SR, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, xe2x80x94CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94So2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O) R, xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CO2(optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic), xe2x80x94N(R4)N(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90NN(R4)2, xe2x80x94Cxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94N(R4)CON(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2N(R4)2, xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, or xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)N(R6)2;
(c) R2 is hydrogen or a substituted or unsubstituted group selected from aryl, or a C1-6 aliphatic group; and
(d) each R5 is independently selected from -halo, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94N(R4)2, optionally substituted C1-6 aliphatic group, xe2x80x94OR, xe2x80x94C(O)R, xe2x80x94CO2R, xe2x80x94CONH(R4), xe2x80x94N(R4)COR, xe2x80x94SO2N(R4)2, or xe2x80x94N(R4)SO2R, and, when Ring G is Ring D, Ring D is substituted by oxo or R5.
Even more preferred compounds of formula XIII have one or more, and more preferably all, of the features selected from the group consisting of:
(a) Rx is hydrogen or methyl and Ry is methyl, methoxymethyl, ethyl, cyclopropyl, isopropyl, t-butyl, alkyl- or an optionally substituted group selected from 2-pyridyl, 4-pyridyl, piperidinyl, or phenyl, or Rx and Ry are taken together with their intervening atoms to form a benzo ring or a 6-membered carbocyclo ring wherein said ring formed by Rx and Ry is optionally substituted with halo, CN, oxo, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, (C1-6 alkyl)carbonyl, (C1-6 alkyl)sulfonyl, mono- or dialkylamino, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyl, mono- or dialkylaminocarbonyloxy, or 5-6 membered heteroaryl;
(b) Ring C is a phenyl or pyridinyl ring, optionally substituted by xe2x80x94R5, wherein when Ring C and two adjacent substituents thereon form a bicyclic ring system, the bicyclic ring system is a naphthyl ring, and R1 is -halo, a C1-4 aliphatic group optionally substituted with halogen, or xe2x80x94CN; or Ring D is an optionally substituted ring selected from phenyl, pyridinyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, morpholinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroisoquinolinyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroquinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, quinolinyl, or naphthyl;
(c) R2 is hydrogen or a C1-6 aliphatic group; and
(d) each R5 is independently selected from xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94CF3, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NH(C1-4 alipha xe2x80x94N(C1-4 aliphatic)2, xe2x80x94O(Ci4 aliphatic), C1-4 aliphatic, and xe2x80x94CO2(C1-4 aliphatic), and when Ring G is Ring D, Ring D is substituted by oxo or R5.
Representative compounds of formula IX are shown below in Table 8.
In another embodiment, this invention provides a composition comprising a compound of formula IX and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting GSK-3 activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IX.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with a GSK-3 inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IX.
Another aspect relates to a method of enhancing glycogen synthesis and/or lowering blood levels of glucose in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IX. This method is especially useful for diabetic patients.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the production of hyperphosphorylated Tau protein in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IX. This method is especially useful in halting or slowing the progression of Alzheimer""s disease.
Another aspect relates to a method of inhibiting the phosphorylation of xcex2-catenin in a patient in need thereof, comprising administering to said patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IX. This method is especially useful for treating schizophrenia.
One aspect of this invention relates to a method of inhibiting Aurora activity in a patient, comprising administering to the patient a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IX.
Another aspect relates to a method of treating a disease that is alleviated by treatment with an Aurora inhibitor, said method comprising the step of administering to a patient in need of such a treatment a therapeutically effective amount of a composition comprising a compound of formula IX. This method is especially useful for treating cancer, such as colon, ovarian, and breast cancer.
Another method relates to inhibiting GSK-3 or Aurora activity in a biological sample, which method comprises contacting the biological sample with the GSK-3 or Aurora inhibitor of formula IX, or a pharmaceutical composition thereof, in an amount effective to inhibit GSK-3 or Aurora.
Each of the aforementioned compositions and methods directed to the inhibition of GSK-3 or Aurora, or the treatment of a disease alleviated thereby, is preferably carried out with a preferred compound of formula IX, as described above.
The compounds of this invention may be prepared as illustrated by the Synthetic Methods below, by the Synthetic Examples described herein and by general methods known to those skilled in the art.
General Synthetic Methods
The general synthetic methods below provide a series of general reaction routes that were used to prepare compounds of this invention. Methods A-F below are particularly useful for preparing formula II compounds. In most cases, Ring C is drawn as a phenyl ring bearing an ortho R1 substituent. However, it will be apparent to one skilled in the art that compounds having other Ring C groups may be obtained in a similar manner. Methods analogous to methods A-F are also useful for preparing other compounds of this invention. Methods F-I below are particulary useful for preparing compounds of formula III or IV. 
Method A is a general route for the preparation of compounds wherein ring C is an aryl or heteroaryl ring. Preparation of the starting dichloropyrimidine 1 may be achieved in a manner similar to that described in Chem. Pharm. Bull., 30, 9, 1982, 3121-3124. The chlorine in position 4 of intermediate 1 may be replaced by an aminopyrazole or aminoindazole to provide intermediate 2 in a manner similar to that described in J. Med. Chem., 38, 3547-3557 (1995). Ring C is then introduced using a boronic ester under palladium catalysis (see Tetrahedron, 48, 37, 1992, 8117-8126). This method is illustrated by the following procedure.
A suspension of 1H-quinazoline-2,4-dione (10.0 g, 61.7 mmol) in POCl3 (60 mL, 644 mmol) and N,N-dimethylaniline (8 mL, 63.1 mmol) is heated under reflux for 2 h. Excess POCl3 is evaporated under vacuum, the residue is poured into ice, and the precipitate is collected by filtration. The crude solid 2,4-dichloroquinazoline product may be used without further purification.
To a solution of 2,4-dichloro-quinazoline (3.3 g, 16.6 mmol) in anhydrous ethanol (150 mL) is added 5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl amine (3.2 g, 32.9 mmol). The mixture is stirred at room temperature for 4 h, and the resulting precipitate is collected by filtration, washed with ethanol, and dried under vacuum to afford (2-chloro-quinazolin-4-yl(5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine.
To a solution of (2-chloro-quinazolin-4-yl)-(5-methyl-1H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (50 mg, 0.19 mmol) in DMF (1.0 mL) is added the desired arylboronic acid (0.38 mmol), 2M Na2CO3 (0.96 mmol), and tri-t-butylphosphine (0.19 mmol). Under nitrogen, PdCl2(dppf) (0.011 mmol) is added in one portion. The reaction mixture is then heated at 80xc2x0 C. for 5 to 10 hours, cooled to room temperature, and poured into water (2 mL). The resulting precipitate is collected by filtration, washed with water, and purified by HPLC. 
Methods B through F describe routes where the pyrazole ring system is introduced after Ring C and the pyrimidine ring portion are first constructed. A versatile intermediate is the 4-chloropyrimidine 4, which is readily obtained from pyrimidinone 3 as shown in Method B(i). This reaction sequence is generally applicable for a variety of Ring C groups including aliphatic, aryl, heteroaryl, or heterocyclyl. See J. Med. Chem., 38, 3547-3557 (1995).
For quinazoline ring systems (where Rx and Ryare taken together to form a benzo ring), the useful intermediate 6 may be obtained by condensing an anthranilic acid or its derivative with a benzamidine as shown in Method B(ii) or by condensing a benzoylchloride with an anthranilamide as shown in Method B(iii). Many substituted anthranilic acid, anthranilamide, benzamidine and benzoylchloride starting materials may be obtained by known methods. See Aust. J. Chem., 38, 467-474 and J. Med. Chem., 38, 3547-3557 (1995). Method B(iii) is illustrated by the following procedure.
To a solution of anthranilamide (33 mmol) in THF and CH2Cl2 (1:1, 70 mL) is added the desired benzoylchloride (33 mmol), and triethylamine (99 mmol) at room temperature. The mixture is stirred for about 14 hours. The resulting precipitate is collected by filtration, washed with CH2Cl2 and water, and dried under vacuum. The crude 2-benzoylaminobenzamide may be used directly for the next step without further purification.
To a solution of the above crude product (13 mmol) in ethanol (50 mL) is added NaOEt (26 mmol) at room temperature. The mixture is heated under reflux for 48 to 96 h. The solvent is evaporated and the residue is neutralized using concentrated HCl to pH 7. The product is then collected by filtration and dried under vacuum to provide 2-phenyl-3H-quinazolin-4-one that may be used without further purification.
To a suspension of the above product (12 mmol) in POCl3 (120 mmol) is added tri-n-propylamine (24 mmol). The mixture is heated under reflux for 1 h. After removal of the excess POCl3 by evaporation, the residue is dissolved in ethyl acetate, and washed with 1N NaOH (twice) and water (twice). The organic layer is dried over Mgso4, the solvent is evaporated under vacuum, and the crude product is purified by flash chromatography (eluting with 10% of ethyl actetate in hexanes) to give 4-chloro-2-aryl quinazoline.
To a solution of 4-chloro-2-aryl quinazoline (0.16 mmol) in DMF (or THF, ethanol) (1 mL) is added the desired aminopyrazole or aminoindazole (0.32 mmol). The mixture is heated in DMF (or THF under reflux) at 100 to 110xc2x0 C. for 16 h (or in ethanol at 130-160xc2x0 C. for 16 hours) and then poured into water (2 mL). The precipitate is collected by filtration and purified by HPLC. 
Methods C and D(i) above employ xcex2-ketoesters 8 and 10, respectively, as pyrimidinone precursors. The substitution pattern of the Rx and Ry groups on the pyrimidinone ring will be reversed if a chlorocrotonate 11 (Synth. Comm, (1986), 997-1002), instead of the corresponding xcex2-ketoester 10, is condensed with the desired benzamidine. These methods are illustrated by the following general procedure.
To a solution of a xcex2-ketoester (5.2 mmol) and amidinium chloride (5.7 mmol) in ethanol (5 mL) is added sodium ethoxide (7.8 mmol). The mixture is heated under reflux for 7-14 hours. After evaporation the resulting residue is dissolved in water, acidified with concentrated HCl to pH 6, and then filtered to obtain a solid product 2-aryl-3H-pyrimidin-4-one (yield 75-87%), which may be purified by flash column chromatography if needed. To this pyrimidinone (3.7 mmol) is added POCl3 (4 mL) and n-Pr3N(1.4 mL). The mixture is heated under reflux for 1 hour. After evaporation of the excess POCl3, the residue is dissolved in ethyl acetate, washed with 1N NaOH solutioN(three times) and NaHCO3 (once), and dried over MgSO4. The solvent is removed under vacuum and the residue is purified by flash column chromatography eluting with 10% of ethyl acetate in hexanes to give 2-aryl-4-chloro-pyrimidine as a pale yellow syrup. This crude product may be treated with a 3-aminopyrazole or 3-aminoindazole as described above. 
Method D(ii) above shows a general route for the preparation of the present compounds, such as compound 40, wherein Ry is N(R4)2. See Il Farmaco, 52 (1) 61-65 (1997). Displacement of the 6-chloro group is exemplified here using morpholine. This method is illustrated by the following procedure.
To a solution of 2-methylmalonic acid diethyl ester (5 mmol) and sodium ethoxide (15 mmol) is added the appropriate amidine salt (5 mmol) in ethanol (10 mL) and the reaction heated at reflux for 2-24 hours. The residue is dissolved in water and acidified with 2N HCl. The resulting precipitate is filtered off and further purified by flash chromatography (yield 5-35%) to afford the pyrimidinedione 37. To 37 (1.6 mmol) is added POCl3 (32 mmol) and tri-n-propylamine (6.4 mmol) and the reaction refluxed is for 1 h. After evaporation of excess POCl3, the residue is dissolved in ethyl acetate, basified with 1N NaOH, separated and the aqueous phase twice more extracted with ethyl acetate. The combined organics are dried (sodium sulfate) and evaporated. Purification by flash chromatography provides the dichloropyrimidine (38) as a yellow oil in 23% yield.
A solution of 38 (0.33 mmol) in methanol (5 mL) is treated with an amine, exemplified here using morpholine (0.64 mmol) and refluxed 1 hour. After evaporation of solvent, the residue is purified by flash chromatography to provide the mono-chloropyrimidine 39 as a colorless oil in 75% yield.
The mono-chloropyrimidine, 39, (0.19 mmol) may be treated with a 3-aminopyrazole or 3-aminoindazole compound in a manner substantially similar those described above in Methods A and B. 
As shown by Method E, an acyl isocyanate 12 may be condensed with an enamine to provide pyrimidinone 9 (J. Org. Chem (1993), 58, 414-418; J. Med.Chem., (1992), 35, 1515-1520; J. Org.Chem., 91967, 32, 313-214). This method is illustrated by the following general procedure.
The enamine is prepared according to W. White, et al, J. Org Chem. (1967), 32, 213-214. The acyl isocyanate is prepared according to G Bradley, et al, J Med. Chem. (1992), 35, 1515-1520. The coupling reaction then follows the procedure of S Kawamura, et al, J. Org. Chem, (1993), 58, 414-418. To the enamine (10 mmol) in tetrahydrofuran (30 mL) at 0xc2x0 C. under nitrogen is added dropwise over 5 min a solution of acyl isocyanate (10 mmol) in tetrahydrofuran (5 mL). After stirring for 0.5 h, acetic acid (30 mL) is added, followed by ammonium acetate (50 mmol). The mixture is refluxed for 2 h with continuous removal of tetrahydrofuran. The reaction is cooled to room temperature and is poured into water (100 mL). The precipitate is filtered, washed with water and ether and dried to provide the 2-aryl-3H-pyrimidin-4-one. 
Method F shows a general route for the preparation of the present compounds wherein Rx and Ry are taken together to form a 5-8 membered partially unsaturated saturated or unsaturated ring having 1-3 heteroatoms. The condensation of a 2-amino-carboxylic acid, such as 2-amino-nicotinic acid 13, and an acid chloride 7 provides an oxazinone 14. Treatment of 14 with ammonium hydroxide will furnish the benzamide 15 which may be cyclized to a 2-(substituted)-pyrido[2,3-d][1,3]pyrimidin-4-one 16. This method is illustrated by the following procedure.
2-(Trifluoromethyl)benzoyl chloride (4.2 ml, 29.2 mmol) is added dropwise to a solution of 2-aminonicotinic acid (2.04g, 14.76 mmol) in 20 ml of pyridine. The reaction mixture is heated at 158 C for 30 min then cooled to room temperature. The reaction is poured into 200 ml of water and an oil forms which solidifies upon stirring. The solid is collected by vacuum filtration and washed with water and diethyl ether. The product is dried to give 2-(2-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-pyrido[2,3-d][1,3]oxazin-4-one (2.56 g, 60% yield) which may be used in the next step without further purification.
2-(2-Trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-pyrido[2,3-d][1,3]oxazin-4-one (2.51 g) is stirred in 30% ammonium hydroxide (25 ml) at room temperature overnight. The resulting precipitate is filtered and rinsed with water and diethyl ether. The precipitate is dried under vacuum at 50 C overnight to give 2-(2-trifluoromethyl-benzoylamino)-nicotinamide (850 mg, 33% yield)
2-(2-Trifluoromethyl-benzoylamino)-nicotinamide (800 mg, 2.6 mmol) is dissolved in 10 ml of ethanol. Potassium ethoxide (435 mg, 5.2 mmol) is added to the solution which is heated to reflux for 16 h. The reaction mixture is evaporated in vacuo to afford a gummy residue that is dissolved in water and acidified with 10% sodium hydrogen sulfate to pH 7. The resulting precipitate is filtered and dried under vacuum at 50 C to give 2-(2-trifluoromethyl-phenyl)-3H-pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidin-4-one.
Method G
Method G is analogous to Method B(i) above. This method is illustrated by the following general procedure.
2-(3,4-Dichloro-phenyl)-3H-quinazolin-4-one (1 g, 3.43 mmol) is suspended in phosphorus oxychloride (4 mL) and the reaction mixture was stirred at 110xc2x0 C. for 3 hours. The solvents are then evaporated and the residue is treated carefully with an ice cold aqueous saturated solution of NaHCO3. The solid is collected by filtration and washed with ether to give 4-chloro-2-(3,5-dichlorophenyl)-quinazoline as a white solid (993 mg, 93%).
To 4-chloro-2-(3,5-dichloro-phenyl)-quinazoline (400 mg, 1.29 mmol) in THF (30 mL) is added 3-amino-5-methyl pyrazole (396 mg, 2.58 mmol) and the reaction mixture is heated at 65xc2x0 C. overnight. The solvents are then evaporated and the residue triturated with ethyl acetate, filtered and washed with a minimum amount of ethanol to give [2-(3,4-dichlorophenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine as a white solid (311 mg 65%): mp 274xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (DMSO) xcex42.34 (3H, s), 6.69 (1H, s), 7.60 (1H, m), 7.84 (1H, d), 7.96 (2H, d), 8.39 (1H, dd), 8.60 (1H, d), 8.65 (1H, d), 10.51 (1H, s), 12.30 (1H, s); IR (solid) 1619, 1600, 1559, 1528, 1476, 1449, 1376, 1352, 797, 764, 738; MS 370.5 (M+H)+.
The THF solvent used in the previous step may be replaced by other organic solvents such as ethanol, N,N-dimethylformamide, or dioxane. 
Method H shows routes in which a Ring D aryl group bearing a halogen (X is Br or I) may be converted to other formula III compounds. Method H(i) shows a phenylboronic acid coupling to Ring D to provide compound 18 and Method H(ii) shows an acetylene coupling to provide compound 19. Substituent X in compound 17 may be bromine or iodine. These methods are illustrated by the following procedures.
Method H(i). To a mixture of [2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (196 mg, 0.51 mmol) and phenylboronic acid (75 mg, 0.62 mmol) in THF/water (1/1, 4 mL) is added Na2CO3 (219 mg, 2.06 mmol), triphenylphosphine (9 mg, 1/15 mol %) and palladium acetate (1 mg, 1/135 mol %). The mixture is heated at 80xc2x0 C. overnight, the solvents are evaporated and the residue is purified by flash chromatography (gradient of CH2Cl2/MeOH) to give (2-biphenyl-4-yl-quinazolin-4-yl)-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine as a yellow solid (99 mg/51%):1H NMR (DMSO) xcex42.37 (3H, s), 6.82 (1H, s), 7.39-7.57 (4H, m), 7.73-7.87 (6H, m), 8.57 (2H, d), 8.67 (1H, d), 10.42 (1H, s), 12.27 (1H, s); MS 378.2 (M+H)+.
Method H(ii). To a mixture of [2-(4-bromo-phenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine (114 mg, 0.3 mmol), and trimethylsilylacetylene (147 mg, 1.5 mmol) in DMF (2 mL) is added CuI (1.1 mg, 1/50 mol %), Pd(PPh3)2Cl2 (4.2 mg, 1/50 mol %) and triethylamine (121 mg, 0.36 mmol). The mixture is heated at 120xc2x0 C. overnight and the solvent is evaporated. The residue is triturated in ethyl acetate and the precipitate is collected by filtration.
To the above precipitate suspended in THF (3 mL) is added tetrabutylammonium fluoride (1M in THF, 1.1 eq). The reaction mixture is stirred at room temperature for two hours and the solvent is evaporated. The residue is purified by flash chromatography (gradient of CH2Cl2/MeOH) to give [2-(4-ethynylphenyl)-quinazolin-4-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine as a white solid (68 mg, 70%): 1H NMR (DMSO) xcex42.34 (3H, s), 4.36 (1H, s), 6.74 (1H, s), 7.55 (1H, m), 7.65 (2H, d), 7.84 (2H, m), 8.47 (2H, d), 8.65 (1H, d), 10.43 (1H, s), 12.24 (1H, s); MS 326.1 (M+H)+
Method I above shows a general route for the preparation of the present compounds wherein ring D is a heteroaryl or heterocyclyl ring directly attached to the pyrimidine 2-position via a nitrogen atom. Displacement of the 2-chloro group, exemplified here using piperidine, may be carried out in a manner similar to that described in J. Med. Chem., 38, 2763-2773 (1995) and J. Chem. Soc., 1766-1771 (1948). This method is illustrated by the following procedure.
To a solution of (2-chloro-quinazolin-4-yl)-(1H-indazol-3-yl)-amine (1 equivalent, 0.1-0.2 mmol) in N, N-dimethylacetamide (1 ml) is added the desired amine (3 equivalents). The resulting mixture is maintained at 100xc2x0 C. for 6 h and then purified by reverse-phase HPLC. 
Method J above shows the preparation of compounds of formula V via the displacement of a chloro group from an appropriately substituted pyridyl ring. Method J(i) is a route for preparing compounds of formula Va (see Indian J. Chem. Sect.B, 35, 8, 1996, 871-873). Method J(ii) is a route for preparing compounds of formula Vb (see Bioorg. Med. Chem.,6, 12, 1998, 2449-2458). For convenience, the chloropyridines 21 and 23 are shown with a phenyl substituent corresponding to Ring D of formula V. It would be apparent to one skilled in the art that Method J is also useful for preparing compounds of formula V wherein Ring D is heteroaryl, heterocyclyl, carbocyclyl or other aryl rings. Method J is illustrated by the following procedures.
Method J(i). (5-Methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-(2-phenyl-quinolin-4-yl)-amine. To 4-chloro-2-phenylquinoline (J. Het. Chem., 20, 1983, 121-128)(0.53 g, 2.21 mmol) in diphenylether (5 mL) was added 3-amino-5-methylpyrazole (0.43 g, 4.42 mmol) and the mixture was heated at 200xc2x0 C. overnight with stirring. To the cooled mixture was added petroleum ether (20 mL) and the resulting crude precipitate was filtered and further washed with petroleum ether. The crude solid was purified by flash chromatography (SiO2, gradient DCM-MeOH) to give the title compound as a white solid: mp 242-244xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (DMSO) xcex42.27(3H, s), 6.02(1H, s), 7.47(2H, d), 7.53-7.40(2H, br m), 7.67(1H, m), 7.92(1H, m), 8.09(2H, d), 8.48(2H, m), 9.20(1H, s), 12.17(1H, br s); IR (solid) 1584, 1559, 1554, 1483, 1447, 1430, 1389; MS 301.2 (M+H)+
Method J(ii). (5-Methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-(3-phenyl-isoquinolin-1-yl)-amine. To 1-chloro-3-phenylisoquinoline (J. Het. Chem., 20, 1983, 121-128) (0.33g, 1.37 mmol) in dry DMF (5 mL) was added 3-amino-5-methylpyrazole (0.27 g, 2.74 mmol) and potassium carbonate (0.57 g, 4.13 mmol)and the mixture was heated under reflux for 6 hours. The mixture was cooled and the bulk of DMF was evaporated. The residue was extracted twice with ethyl acetate and the combined organic layers were washed with brine, dried (MgSO4), filtered and concentrated. The crude was purified by flash chromatography (SiO2, gradient DCM-MeOH) to give the title compound as a colourless oil; 1H NMR (MeOD) xcex42.23 (3H, s), 5.61 (1H, s), 7.41 (1H, m), 7.52(2H, m), 7.62(1H, m), 7.81(1H, m), 8.07(1H, d), 8.19(2H, m), 8.29(1H, s), 8.54 (1H, d); MS 301.2 (M+H)+
Method K Shows a Route for the Preparation of Compounds of Formula VI. A versatile starting material is 2,4,6-trichloro-[1,3,5]triazine 25 in which the chlorine substituents may be sequentially displaced. The displacement of one of the chlorines by an aryl Grignard reagent or an aryl boronic acid is described in PCT patent application WO 01/25220 and Helv. Chim. Acta, 33, 1365 (1950). The displacement of one of the chlorines by a heteroaryl ring is described in WO 01/25220; J. Het. Chem., 11, 417 (1974); and Tetrahedron 31, 1879 (1975). These reactions provide a 2,4-dichloro-(6-substituted)[1,3,5]triazine 26 that is a useful intermediate for the preparation of compounds of formula VI. Alternatively, intermediate 26 may be obtained by constructing the triazine ring by known methods. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,832,779; and 2,691,020 together with J. Am. Chem. Soc. 60, 1656 (1938). In turn, one of the chlorines of 26 may be displaced as described above to provide 2-chloro-(4,6-disubstituted)[1,3,5]triazine 27. The treatment of 27 with an appropriate aminopyrazole provides the desired compound of formula VI. 
Method L shows a route for preparing compounds of formula VII. For illustration purposes the trifluoromethylchalcone 28 is used as a starting material; however, it would be apparent to one skilled in the art that other rings may be used in place of the trifluoromethylphenyl and phenyl rings of compound 28. Substituted chalcones may be prepared by known methods, for example as described in the Indian J. Chemistry, 32B, 449 (1993). Condensation of a chalcone with urea provides the pyrimidinone 29, which may be treated with POCl3 to give the chloropyrimidine 30. See J. Chem. Eng. Data, 30(4) 512 (1985) and Egypt. J. Chem., 37(3), 283 (1994). In an alternative approach to compound 30, one of the aryl rings attached to the pyrimidine is introduced by displacement of of the 4-chloro group of 2,4-dichloro-(6-aryl)-pyrimidine by an aryl boronic acid using a palladium catalyst such as (Ph3P)4Pd in the presence of a base such as sodium carbonate as described in Bioorg. Med. Lett., 9(7), 1057 (1999). Displacement of the chlorine of compound 30 by an appropriate aminopyrazole provides compounds of this invention, such as 31. The last step of this method is illustrated by the following procedure.
[4-(4-Methylpiperidin-1-yl)-pyrimidin-2-yl]-(5-methyl-2H-pyrazol-3-yl)-amine. To a solution of 2-chloro-4-(4-methylpiperidin-1-yl)-pyrimidine (prepared using a procedure similar to the one reported in Eur. J. Med. Chem., 26(7) 729(1991))(222 mg, 1.05 mmol) in BuOH (5 mL) was added 3-amino-5-methyl-2H-pyrazole (305 mg, 3.15 mmol) and the reaction mixture was then heated under reflux overnight. The solvent was evaporated and the residue dissolved in a mixture ethanol/water (1/3, 4 mL). Potassium carbonate (57 mg, 0.41 mmol) was added and the mixture was stirred at room temperature for 2 hours. The resulting suspension was filtered, washed with water twice and rinsed with ether twice to give the title compound as a white solid (143 mg, 50%): mp 193-195xc2x0 C.; 1H NMR (DMSO) xcex40.91 (3H, d), 1.04 (2H, m), 1.67 (3H, m), 2.16 (3H, s), 2.83 (2H, t), 4.31 (2H, m), 6.19 (2H, m), 7.87 (1H, d), 8.80 (1H, br s), 11.71 (1H, s); IR (solid) 1627, 1579, 1541, 1498, 1417, 1388, 1322, 1246; MS 273.3(M+H)+. 
Method M provides routes for obtaining compounds of formula VIII. A general procedure for displacing the chlorine of a 4-chloro-6-substituted-pyridazine, 32, with an appropriately substituted pyrazole to provide VIIIa is described in J. Het. Chem., 20, 1473 (1983). Analogous reactions may be carried out as follows: (a) with 3-chloro-5-substituted-pyridazine, 33, to provide VIIIb is described in J. Med. Chem., 41(3), 311 (1998); (b) with 5-chloro-3-substituted-[1,2,4]triazine, 34, to provide VIIIc is described in Heterocycles, 26(12), 3259 (1987); and (c) with 3-chloro-5-substituted-[1,2,4]triazine, 35, to provide VIIId is described in Pol. J. Chem., 57, 7, (1983); Indian J. Chem. Sect. B, 26, 496 (1987); and Agric. Biol. Chem., 54(12), 3367 (1990). An alternative procedure to compounds of formula VIIIc is described in Indian J. Chem. Sect. B, 29(5), 435 (1990).
Compounds of formula IX are prepared by methods substantially similar to those described above for the pyrazole-containing compounds of formula I. Methods A-J may be used to prepare the triazole-containing compounds of formula IX by replacing the amino-pyrazole compound with an amino-triazole compound. Such methods are specifically exemplified by Synthetic Examples 415-422 set forth below. The amino-triazole intermediate may be obtained by methods described in J. Org. Chem. USSR, 27, 952-957 (1991).
Certain synthetic intermediates that are useful for preparing the protein kinase inhibitors of this invention are new. Accordingly, another aspect of this invention relates to a 3-aminoindazole compound of formula A: 
where R10 is one to three substituents that are each independently selected from fluoro, bromo, C1-6 haloalkyl, nitro, or 1-pyrrolyl. Examples of such compounds include the following: 
Another aspect of this invention relates to a 4-chloropyrimidine compound of formula B: 
wherein Rx and Ry are as defined above; R1 is selected from Cl, F, CF3, CN, or NO2; and is one to three substituents that are each independently selected from H, Cl, F, CF3, NO2, or CN; provided that R1 and R5 are not simultaneously Cl. Examples of compounds of formula B are shown below: 
Another aspect of this invention relates to compounds of formula C: 
wherein Rx, Ry, R2, and R2xe2x80x2 are as defined above. Examples of compounds of formula C are shown below: 
Yet another aspect of this invention relates to compounds of formula D: 
where R5, Rx and Ry are as defined above. Examples of formula D compounds and other useful pyrimidinone intermediates are shown below: 
In order that the invention described herein may be more fully understood, the following examples are set forth. It should be understood that these examples are for illustrative purposes only and are not to be construed as limiting this invention in any manner.